The Odd Case of a 4th Seat
by The Neko Lover
Summary: AU- Shinobu Yuuko is the 4th seat of the 1st Division. Come follow her as she faces many challenges, including: A Zanpakutō that refuses to give its name, A clan from her past coming back into her life, and perhaps even a little romance with a certain 6th division Captain.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- I will be stating names as Last, First. (Example: instead of Ichigo Kurosaki, I will be saying Kurosaki Ichigo) Just so we're clear. ^.^

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's rightful owners, I do not own Bleach in any way, the only thing I own is my odd imagination. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Do you know how it feels to be shunned by the one thing a Shinigami is supposed to count on their entire life?

"I want to take a nap, you're free to go any time you want."

I was growing completely frustrated. Why couldn't he just talk to me? I've been a Shinigami for plenty of years now... Made it to 4th seat of the 1st division... do you know how hard it is to become a 4th seat in the first place? Yet here I am, and I did it without even knowing my Zanpakutōs name... without a shikai. Why can't he just tell me, dammit?!

"If you aren't going to leave, then at least calm down. I can't even get into a relaxed position when this world is shaking about because of your uncontrollable anger." The Zanpakutō sighed, turning onto his side, away from where I was standing infuriated a few feet away.

My inner world was indeed shaking, almost as if an earthquake was about to strike. But I can't help the way I feel, especially when he keeps talking down to me, as if I were absolutely nothing but a nuisance... when all I want is to get to know him. "Can't you just talk to me?" I knelt beside him, hoping a closer proximity might convince him... although it hadn't worked hundreds of times in the past.

The slender body of the man turned onto his back, an eye narrowly opening to look up at me above him, the other eye covered by an eye-patch that hid half his pale face. "I'm pretty sure I have been talking. But fine, I see you want a conversation. How's the weather? Oh! Wait, its absolutely terrible here, too damn hot." He pointed up at the sun shining brightly above us as if to prove his statement.

It was my turn to sigh now. This was always how it went with him, he'd always make some silly comment about absolutely _nothing_, and why? I mean, it wasn't my fault my inner world was just some massive feild filled with rocks and sand. Not even a single tree. "Forget about the damn weather! You know what I want to talk about!" Once again, the ground shook beneath us.

The Zanpakutō suddenly leaned up to look me straight in the eyes. "Well, I do not wish to talk about that. I don't believe you are ready, or capable." He laid back down and automatically turned away from me, something he'd done several times before, when he was done with talking and just wanted to be left alone.

Without another word, I left.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I find myself next to a small pond in a garden located behind the barracks for the 1st division. I quickly get up, putting my Zanpakutō back in the sash located on my waist. I look down at the pond, shimmering with my reflection. Dirty blonde wavy hair that reaches to my mid-back falls over my shoulder as I look down at my reflection. I'm petite, standing only at 155cm, and the water is making me look even paler than I already am. I don't look too different from my Zanpakutō actually, only he is about a head taller than me, and has pitch black, long hair that is loosely tied back.

I brush off the back of my shihakushō and turn to return to my quarters, only to be stopped by a figure suddenly appearing beside me, kneeling. "4th seat Shinobu Yuuko, Captain-Commander Yamamoto has requested your appearance."

I swallow back my shock. As a seated officer, I shouldn't show that I was caught off-guard by a messengers sudden arrival, not while in the 1st division anyway. "R-right, thank you." _Damn, that came out too shaky. _But either way, the messenger nodded and disappeared.

We in the 1st division are known for mobilizing quickly, usually even before an official order is issued. And so, less than a minute after receiving the message, I was knocking on the Captain-Commanders office door. I heard a short "Hn," which, knowing my Captain, means he already knew it was me and to come in.

As soon as I was in and within 10 yards of my Captain, I immediately knelled before him. "Sir."

Captain-Commander Yamamoto nodded, staying in his seat behind his desk in a relaxed position, which immediately told me there was nothing wrong. Knowing this made me relax slightly as well, but I stayed kneeling; my Captain doesn't request someones appearance for absolutely nothing.

My captain looked at the view his office provided him, one that allowed him to view all of Seireitei. "I saw you out there, in the garden. Did you have any luck this time?"

I let his statement sink in. Of course my Captain knew I didn't know the name of my Zanpakutō yet, but I didn't think he realized how much it bothered me, or... well, that he even cared. I knew he was waiting for an answer, and after a much too long pause, I finally felt I had the control to give one, "I..." _Dammit Yuuko, get a hold of yourself! _I haven't told anyone about how my Zanpakutō refused me outright; for all I knew, everyone thought I couldn't speak with him at all. _This is my __Captain, if I can't tell him, who can I tell? _I shook away my doubts and attempted again, "No, sir... I still do not know the name of my Zanpakutō." Why is it... that just saying that simple statement to my Captain has filled me with such regret... sadness... frustration?

Genryūsai Yamamoto nodded once again, looking back towards me, his 4th seat, with a look filled with sadness. "I know that must be painful for you, Yuuko. It's very rare that a Zanpakutō doesn't reveal important information, especially one such as its name." He then sat up straighter in his chair, prompting me to straighten my own back, although I stayed kneeling before him. "I do have something in mind that may be of interest to you."

I was prepared to hang on to any word he said after that, but it didn't come. What was he waiting for? Normally I would keep quiet and wait, no matter how long my Captain took. But... after he said something like that, I just couldn't stay silent, no matter how much I wanted to bite my tongue. "Sir, what would that be?" I sounded very eager and full of hope, which lit up my Captains eyes.

Captain-Commander Yamamoto stroked his beard lightly, "I'm not quite sure you are aware of it, but while you are inside of your own inner world, your reiatsu... well, it almost completely vanishes. I'm still not completely sure what causes it, but I have an idea. Am I correct in assuming that you cannot use Kidō?"

My eyes widened; when it came to using Kidō, I am worse than a baby trying to wield a kitana. "Um... well, Sir, It's not that I do not know the basics and learned everything in the Academy, it's just..." I had no clue how to explain it, I can't just keeping blabbering on like a fool in front of the Captain-Commander! Before I could panic any further, my Captain raised his hand, signaling to let him speak.

"It's alright. I suspected you couldn't. I believe you should talk to Captain of the 13th division, Ukitake Jūshirō. Have him explain to you everything he knows about the substitute shinigami badge. That should inform you some on what I suspect may be a power of your Zanpakutō." He looked back at me as he said his next words, "Also, I suggest you find yourself a Captain to tutor you in Kidō. I have a recommendation, although I know you are not fond of each other, so I doubt you'll be willing to use him as your first choice. Captain of the 6th division, Kuchiki Byakuya."

I immediately stood, completely shocked that my Captain would recommend _that_ person. But once again, my Captain raised his hand to keep me in line and began speaking.

"Yuuko, I understand you have a past with the Kuchiki clan. I do not know the specifics, as I'm sure it's a private matter that you do not wish to discuss. However, that was a long time ago. Kuchiki Byakuya himself hasn't done anything towards you, correct?" He looked at me sternly, patiently waiting for an answer.

_Deep breaths, Yuuko_... I sighed, _getting angry at just the mere name is pathetic..._"No, sir... If it is your recommendation, then I will gladly ask Captain Kuchiki for his assistance with Kidō."

..._and I'll also pray he'll say no._

Captain-Commander Yamamoto nodded his head, satisfied with my answer. "Well then, it is nearly sunset, I suggest you go to your quarters for the night and start all of this tomorrow." He once again looked out towards Seireitei.

"You are dismissed, Shinobu Yuuko."

* * *

Authors Note:

Hope you all enjoyed, leave a review to let me know what you think! ^.^

Look for an update about every week.

-The Neko Lover


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**: Hope you are enjoying the story, I had a review asking when the story was set. It is just after "The Lost Substitute Shinigami" arc, but before "The Thousand-Year Blood War" arc.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

After leaving the Captain-Commanders office, going to my own quarters was the absolute last thing on my mind. Being told I had to ask a _Kuchiki_ for help? I did not want to go to bed with that thought in my head.

Once I was out of the barracks for the 1st division, I headed straight down to the 6th division barracks. It was a decently long walk, but I didn't want to rush or use shunpo.

By the time I made it to the 6th division, lanterns were already being lit along some of the roads, and the sun was almost completely out of view. I walked right through the gates, with the guards on either side barely giving me a second glace. They've seen me here plenty of times before, they stopped giving me questioning looks years ago.

As I walked closer to the 6th divisions Captain/Lieutenant office, I realized the walk had not calmed me down at all. In fact, it's made me want to just walk right in there and yell at the top of my lungs towards the rotten Kuchiki.

Of course though, every time I come here I get those fantasies, but as of yet, I have never acted on them. My Captain is right, Kuchiki Byakuya himself has never done anything towards me. However, that does not change what a certain Kuchiki did do to me, and it is for that reason I will never _ever_ trust a Kuchiki, they are all the same anyways. And they will forever be on the top of my most hated list.

Instead of being rude and simply walking in, demanding what I want, and leaving; I knocked on the door. Once again, my pride for being in the 1st division is squelching my inner desire to be as barbaric as I want. In the 1st division, we are all role models; if anyone even knew I had such thoughts, I'd be put in another division right away. Which is why they will always be just that: thoughts, fantasies.

"Come in." said a deep voice after I knocked, a voice too familiar for my liking.

After a deep breath and a polite pause, I opened the door, coming in a few steps and bowed my head towards the Captain starring at me. He already knew what I was here for, he always did. But as usual, he waited until I made my request known before saying anything. "Sir, excuse me for disturbing you, is Lieutenant Abarai in?"

Captain Kuchiki Byakuya turned his attention back to a folder on his desk, and I couldn't help noticing how much work he had; there were 3 other stacks of similar folders next to the Captain. "No, he is at the 12th division at the moment for an errand." When he finished his sentence he glanced up towards where I was standing with my head still bowed slightly. I don't know what caused him to say it, whether I wasn't hiding my feelings and showed my disappointment, or just on a whim; but a moment later he said, "You are welcome to wait, although I am not sure how long he will be."

I stood straight and cast the Kuchiki a wary glance. Immediately, I was running the ups and downs in my head. The good side of waiting: I'd get to see Abarai and get a decent amount of alcohol in my system before I have to bow my head to this bastard and ask him a favor. The down side: I will be all alone with said bastard for who knows how long until the lieutenant gets here.

After a few moments of debating, I finally made my decision. I couldn't just leave, that would not only be showing my back to my predator, but it would also mean no drinking. _I definitely won't have the courage to do this tomorrow without drinking tonight._ "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like to wait.", came my answer a few moments later. _Oh how I wish it wasn't drilled into my conscience to speak so politely to Captains. _

"Suit yourself." said Kuchiki, sounding distracted as he was once again looking down at his report. "Sit wherever you wish."

I was still a bit wary as I walked to his desk and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of it. Although I knew Renji wouldn't care if I sat in his desk chair, I knew it wasn't polite, or respectful, for a 4th seat to do so in front of a Captain.

After barely a minute of complete silence, other than the noise of Captain Kuchiki writing, I was officially regretting my decision to stay. I was just going to sit quietly, wait for my friend, then quickly grab him and make my escape. But, no. Of course I have to feel this way. I have an uncontrollable _need_ to speak. Not only to break the silence. Or even to bother the man you hate and break their concentration, which would only be _sane._ I actually don't know why, but I just _need_ to.

Luckily though, it wasn't me who spoke first. "I'm sure you have experience with it, and considering you aren't doing anything else, would you mind looking at a few of these reports for me?" The 6th division Captain looked up at me as he asked this, and it was only then that I noticed how tired he looked, although it seemed like he was trying to hide it.

Of course, me being me, I couldn't just look away and say no. It's in my nature to help anyone who needs it, even if it is someone I have a deep hatred for. "I don't mind, of course." I reached across the desk to grab a folder off one of the stacks next to the Captain.

It was just simple reports; about patrols, daily check-ins, and some small missions in the Living World. After reviewing half a stack, I looked out the window behind Captain Kuchiki. It was completely dark now, and Lieutenant Abarai was still out on his errand. I let out a soft sigh and turned my attention back to the report.

"You can stop whenever you wish, you have no obligation to continue if you wanted to leave," said Kuchiki Byakuya after he heard the sigh.

I looked back up at the Captain at his words, "I really don't mind; I sign reports all day either way, a few more makes no difference to me." It wasn't until he gave me a shocked look, one that he hid completely a second later, that I realized I shouldn't have said that. A 4th seat isn't supposed to have the authority to sign reports themselves. I'm betting once I leave, the captain will be putting his initials on all of these reports I'm doing so there will be no trouble.

"Since when does a 4th seat do so much anyways?" Captain Kuchiki now focused all his attention on me, clearly interested.

Well, I guessed right about why he was shocked at least. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto and Lieutenant Sasakibe are normally busy, so the reports go to 3rd seat Okikiba. However, he is out on missions very often, so the reports are handed down to me." The truth is Okikiba isn't necessarily out on missions, he just prefers to do other things; but a Captain from another division has no need to know this.

After a soft _"__Hn"_, his attention turned back to his report.

I breathed a soft sigh of relief and went back to my report as well. However, I soon felt a prickle at the back of my neck, a sensation I knew all too well. Someone was watching me. But, when I quickly looked around, I knew it wasn't some_one_; but some_thing_.

* * *

All too suddenly, I'm pulled away. Away from the 6th division Captain-Lieutenant office, away from Seireitei. When I open my eyes, I'm surrounded by a vast land, a rough ground with rocks and sand as far as the eye can see.

My inner world.

As always, as soon as I get here, I feel so lightheaded it seems impossible to keep standing. After having my eyes closed for a few moments it goes away though, as usual. I quickly look around for the one who brought me here, _him._

"Over here, Yuuko."

I quickly turn towards the voice, and I see my Zanpakutō leaning against a rock a few yards away. Immediately I fix him with a hard glare, "What the hell are you doing?! Dragging me here unannouced, are you insane? You could see what I was in the middle of!" Normally I don't get angry right away, normally it takes a few of his comments to get me to lose my temper, but he has never done _this_ to me before.

"Calm down, sheesh, you're going to blow my eardrums out one day, you know." He ran a hand threw his long hair, which wasn't tied back at the moment. "And yes, I could see what you were in the middle of. But, you were being a chicken, waiting till tomorrow to ask him, even though he is in a good mood right now? And you are actually showing him a good side rather than a glare at the moment too. Suck it up, ask him now."

Once he was finished, I was completely shocked silent. He never speaks so seriously, unless it's to tell me to quit asking questions. _Was getting Captain Kuchiki's help with Kidō that important? _

Before I could even ask that question aloud, he already knew what I was going to ask and answered, "If you ever want to know my name, yes."

"O-okay, I'll ask him tonight then.." After saying this, my Zanpakutō nodded and gave me one of his rare smiles, before waving his hand, and the pulling sensation was back.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was still in the seat in front of Captain Kuchiki's desk. However, instead of the Captain being behind the desk as usual, he was kneeling in front of me, checking the pulse on my wrist.

After a moment of hesitating I asked, "Sir... Is everything okay?"

He immediately looked up when I spoke, with a look in his eyes I never expected to see. Scared? Frightened? _...Impossible, I must be imagining things._ Before I could try to decipher what I saw in his eyes, he spoke, "I thought... Are you okay? What happened?"

Automatically I knew something wasn't right. My conversation with my Zanpakutō was put to the back of my mind for the moment. "I'm fine, it was just..." I sighed, trying to find the right words to explain how my Zanpakutō just randomly pulled me into my inner world without warning. _I'd probably sound crazy, this isn't exactly something a normal 4__th__ seat goes through._ "My Zanpakutō just... brought me to my inner world for a moment, it was nothing to worry about, really." I tried for a small smile to reassure him that I was in fact, not crazy, but as soon as the words left my mouth, I saw the look of shock on his face again. _Great..._

He stayed in his position, kneeling in front of me, and for some reason still checking my pulse as well. "That's all? Nothing else happened? What does your Zanpakutō do, if you don't mind me asking?"

Captain Kuchiki was studying my face, my emotions, as I answered; somewhat reluctantly, "I... yes, that's all that happened. Also, it's not that I really mind anyone asking, I just... I don't know what he does. He's refused to tell me his name for over 50 years now." I couldn't look to see what his reaction was. I looked down, at the report still in my lap, the only thing stopping it is the fact that its corner got caught under the Captains wrist as he was checking my pulse.

I honestly couldn't believe I said it so easily to someone I hate so much, when it was difficult to say it to my own Captain, who I would do anything for. I know Captain Kuchiki doesn't like me either, probably because I tend to steal his Lieutenant away and I am not as respectful as I should be to him. Although that is my simply my own assumption.

After almost a full minute of silence, I finally got the nerve to look back up at the Captain, and he was looking at me strangely. It wasn't with joy that someone he isn't fond of doesn't have control over their Zanpakutō, or with pity, it was more... understanding, possibly.

"I see." After a short pause to collect his thoughts, he continued, "When you went to your inner world, your reiatsu completely vanished. I honestly thought... well, that you died." He breathed a sigh, and I finally realized why he was checking my pulse.

"I'm sorry." I honestly didn't know what else I could, or even should say. I hated that even now, when I wasn't being formal with a Captain, I still wasn't being mean towards the man I dislike. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto actually mentioned something about that to me earlier today." _Well, I might as well get this over with. _"It's actually part of the reason why I'm here tonight... well, I was going to come tomorrow and do it, but..." _Okay, Yuuko, halt. He doesn't need to know that you needed to have booze in your system before you could even think about asking him for a favor. _

I shook my head and continued, "Anyway, my Captain suggested I asked you for a favor." _Please say no, please say no_, "I was wondering if you might be able to teach me kidō?" When he raised his eyebrow in confusion at this, I quickly continued on, "I know the basics, I learned them all in the academy, but I have never been able to actually perform. I think maybe it's because of my Zanpakutō, my Captain said it could be part if his ability or something. Also... when I was just in my inner world, he, my Zanpakutō, said if I ever wanted to know his name, I'd have to ask you for this." _Oh my god... Yuuko... please tell me you did not just try to guilt him into doing something you don't even want him to do?!_

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review to let me know what you think.

Look for an update **every week**!

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I'd just like to say thank you for everyone reading this story, I hope you all will stick with it till the end! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Kuchiki Byakuya continued to kneel before me, still holding onto my wrist; although not tight enough to be able to feel my heartbeat any longer. After what just came out of my mouth, I had no clue what to say. Apparently, he didn't either.

We both stayed completely silent; me, because I was preparing myself for rejection, and he was probably just trying to figure out just how to reject my request; it probably didn't help that I involved not only the Captain-Commanders name in my request, but I practically guilt him by saying my Zapakutō wouldn't tell me his name unless he did this for me.

_You can be such an idiot, Yuuko._ I keep repeating this statement to myself, until Captain Kuchiki seemed to gather his thoughts.

"Ever since you became a shinigami, we have had many encounters with each other. I am far from blind, Shinobu. I see that you treat me a bit colder than you do other Captains, or even others in general. Correct me if I am wrong, but you do dislike me, don't you?" The Captains face was emotionless as he stared straight at me, less than a foot away.

I knew he already knew the answer, but it seemed like he wouldn't continue to speak until I told him the truth. _Although, dislike is kind of an understatement to how I actually feel. _"No, sir... You are not wrong." I couldn't help but avert my eyes as I said this.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Captain Kuchiki nodding, "At least you are honest. No one, other than a fellow Captain, has actually admitted that to me before." I heard him sigh softly, and he let go of my wrist. The folder on my lap fell to the floor as the Kuchiki stood up and went back around his desk to sit down.

Still unwilling to look back up at the Captain, I stared at the folder, now on the floor. For some reason, his last statement made me curious to know who else has told him the same thing I just did. Not even so I could find the person and we could discuss everything we knew about Kuchiki Byakuya's weaknesses, _I really shouldn't be so opposed to do so though._ I simply wanted to know who else despised the same person as I because... it felt _wrong_.

After a few minutes, Captain Kuchiki spoke again, "I have been very busy lately," He picked up another folder from one of the stacks beside him and flipped it open, seemingly giving it his full attention. "However, if you are willing to work with my schedule, day or night... I am not unwilling to teach you Kidō."

Immediately I looked up at the Captain, waiting for him to break out laughing to tell me it was all a joke and that he would never willingly help someone who doesn't even like him. I was actually hoping it wasn't all just a joke, and that he actually _wanted_ to help me. Even though I was hoping he'd refuse before, at the moment, the _last _thing I wanted was for him to deny me this.

"R-really? You will teach me?" I couldn't help but ask, and although it came out unsteady, I had to make sure this wasn't just a trick; although if there was one thing Kuchiki's were known for, it was their honesty. That's one thing I can count on, especially after what happened.

Kuchiki Byakuya looked up from his report to look at me, "I am curious to know just wh-" before he could finish, the office door burst open.

Lieutenant Abarai Renji came in with a cheerful look on his face, "Captain! Sorry I'm late, things just went a little slowly is all." Abarai then looked at the occupied seat in front of his Captains desk, "Whoa! Yuuko, what are you doing here?!"

Both the Captain and I turned our attention to the red-head who just barged in, unaware of what he just interrupted. Renji was talking as loud as ever, and normally I enjoy the relaxed atmosphere around him, but at the moment, all I could think was: _how annoying_. I quickly wiped that thought from my mind though, the Lieutenant was my best... well, only friend. After all, I came here to be with him in the first place.

"Hey, Renji." I offered him a small smile, glancing at Captain Kuchiki, who was just barely in my peripheral vision. _Dammit, what was he going to say?!_

"Renji, you're free to go for today." Kuchiki Byakuya closed the report he just finished and stood up, glancing at me as he did so. "Shinobu, I expect to see you here tomorrow, no later than mid-day. Understood?"

I quickly stood up as well, it's considered unrespectful to answer orders when a Captain is standing unless you too are standing, or kneeling, before them. "Uh, y-yes, sir." _Once again speech, you failed me. _I bowed to the Captain standing before me.

Lieutenant Abarai then spoke as well, "Roger that, sir!" He quickly came towards me and grabbed my hand. "We will take our leave then, have a good night, Captain Kuchiki." Pulling me along, he waved at his Captain, before quickly running out of the office, shutting the door behind us. "Phew, wonder why my Captains in such a good mood. He usually makes me do a full stack of reports before letting me leave with you!" He laughed a loud laugh, still pulling me as we walked the halls out of the 6th division. "And whats going on tomorrow anyways, Yuu-chan?"

I quickly sped up my pace, so I was walking next to him rather than being pulled by the Lieutenant. "It's a long story, but it's definitely not something I can do without a few drinks in me." I cast him an amused glance, "You up for it?"

"Hell yeah!" Renji laughed, waving at the guards as we made it out of the barracks. Automatically, he led us to the nearest restaurant, one that had both sak_e_ and food. "Normally it's me who has to convince you to go drinking. Everything okay?"

I smiled at my friend, of course he would know something was up without me even having to say anything. People always say he isn't the brightest lieutenant, but the only ones who say that are the ones who don't know him. Abarai is extremely observant, he makes quick decisions when the situation calls for it. _He really will make a great Captain one of these days. _"Other than the fact that I just had to ask your Captain to teach me kidō? Oh, and he actually said yes. Other than that... yes, everything is okay."

The Lieutenant immediately ceased walking and turned to stare at me. He knew I wasn't a fan of the Kuchikis, although he still didn't know why. "Wait, Kidō? Why him anyways? Not that my Captain isn't great at it, but there are others who are better. Someone from the Kidō Corps for instance."

I nodded at him, agreeing completely. "I know, but Captain-Commander Yamamoto suggested I ask Captain Kuchiki for his assistance with it rather than someone else." Renji knew everything about my relationship with my zanpakutō, so I had no hesitation telling the Lieutenant the next part. "Also, my Zanpakutō said if I ever wanted to learn his name, I'd have to ask Kuchiki for his help with it as well."

Renjis eyes widened in shock at that last bit of information. "Whoa, really?" He shook his head and laughed lightly. "Well, now I see why you needed a drink." The Lieutenant wrapped his arm around my shoulder and continued to lead me to the restaurant.

I laughed along with him. This is why Renji was my friend, he could make me laugh when all I wanted to do was scream at the top of my lungs at how unfair life was. "Don't force too much into me like usual though, especially if I have to be at your division by mid-day."

Lieutenant Abarai tightened his hold on my shoulders, as if keeping me from running away. "Me? Give you too much?" He laughed loudly. "I have a feeling I'm going to be the one having to keep you from drinking too much all on your own."

We both knew that was a lie, I can definitely hold my alcohol and Renji likes to see how long he can keep up with me. _He'll keep me there till dawn if he has his way. _

A few minutes of walking later, we were walking into the building. Before we can even be placed at a table, Renji orders two bottles of sak_e_.

* * *

It wasn't until well after midnight that I was able to drag Renji away from an unseated female shinigami from the 3rd division and get him out of the restaurant. I had only a bottle of sak_e_ myself, while Renji was on his 4th when I dragged him out.

"Oh, c'mon Yuu-chan! I could have had her with a couple more lines!" He draped his arm around my shoulder again, although instead of leading me, he was more leaning on it for support.

I laughed at him, even stupid drunk, he was amusing. Although, if I hadn't had anything in my system, I might be more inclined to smack him upside his head. "You probably would have, but then you'd wake up with no clue what happened, as usual; and I don't want to have another one of _those_ conversations with you." He almost tripped over his own feet and I had to adjust him so he leaned on me more fully. I've had to lead him back to his quarters while he was too intoxicated many times before, so I don't mind.

"_Those_ conversations? I have no clue what you're talking about Yuu-chan." Renji laughed loudly, right in my ear.

I waited a moment for the ringing in my ear to quiet down before answering, "Every time you don't remember, it's like you assume I was there and you want to know details." I sighed and added, "You're lucky I'm not that Rukia friend of yours, otherwise you'd be sore for a month every time it happens." I laughed softly, continuing to lead Renji back to the 6th division.

Not having any new sak_e_ in his system was starting to take an affect on the Lieutenant, he was walking more slowly than before, leaning almost his full weight against me as well. "Rukia would probably kill me actually." He giggled softly, and I could tell he was right on the verge of falling asleep standing up.

I've never actually met the adopted Kuchiki member, but I've heard about her a lot from Renji. For some reason, I don't doubt she would actually kill him if he asked her that. I could tell Renji had feelings towards her, but it is unclear to me whether she harbors the same feelings. Abarai believes she loves the Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, though. I've never met the substitute shinigami, and with Rukia being a Kuchiki, adopted or not, I was never willing to go and ask her for myself either.

A few minutes of walking later, we were at the 6th division barracks. I was practically shouldering Renji's full weight, although it wasn't much of a strain on me; I didn't become a 4th seat without kidō or my zanpakutōs name with just my looks.

Considering it was so late, the doors to the barracks were already closed. One sole guard stood watch and once he saw us coming, he opened the door slightly for us to walk in. I nodded my thanks, not wanting to say anything that would bring Renji out of his drowsy state. I pulled the Lieutenant along, slowly making our way to his room.

Once I stood before the door leading to Abarai's quarters, I shifted the man leaning on me so I could open it. However, Renji was a foot taller than me, and this position didn't work well, especially not when the Lieutenant really did fall asleep while leaning on me at that moment. He slipped off me, and I quickly tried to catch him before he hit the ground, but I was too slow because of having some alcohol in me as well.

As soon as Abarai Renji hit the ground, Captain Kuchiki was immediately standing next to me. His quickness surprised me, as did his attire. You rarely see a Captain without his uniform on, so I was shocked to see the Kuchiki in a simple white kimono, although it still looked ridiculously expensive. He was carrying his sheathed Zanpakutō in his hand as well.

First he looked at his Lieutenant on the ground, than at me. He sighed tiredly, setting his zanpakutō in the sash on his waist, "Try to make less noise next time, you do realize the time, do you not?"

I nodded, speaking softly, "Yes, sir. I apologize. He had a bit too much to drink and... I'm sorry, sir." I quickly took a few steps back so I could bow completely to the Captain before me. Being somewhat intoxicated myself, I was more inclined to just leave the Lieutenant there on the ground and head straight back to my own quarters and just go to sleep. However, he was still my friend, so I couldn't just leave him there.

Captain Kuchiki nodded and opened the door to the Lieutenants room. I moved to bring Renji back to his feet, but before I could, the Captain was already doing it. Not wanting to just stand around doing nothing, I quickly helped, taking half of Abarai's weight onto me. We both carried him into his quarters, placing him gently on the futon, where the Lieutenant shifted onto his side and fell into a deep sleep.

We walked out of the room and shut the door softly behind us. "Again, I'm sorry for disturbing you, sir. I'll go back to my own barracks now, have a good night." I bowed, and in the middle of turning around to make my leave, the Captain spoke again.

"It's late, I'll walk you back to the 1st division."

Before I could even register what he said completely, he was walking past me, heading for the exit of the 6th division barracks. I quickly caught up to him and walked beside him. "Sir, you really don't have to. Besides, it's late. I can tell by your attire that you weren't working, I'll be fine on my own."

The Captain spared me a glance, "I'm completely awake now anyways, or do you not want me to because you can't bare to be with me?" He stopped walking when he finished his sentence, starring at me.

I quickly shook my head. "No, that's not it." I didn't know how to really explain why I didn't want him to come, but that certainly wasn't it. It's just... according to Renji, I can be very... revealing, while under the influence. I didn't want to tell him something I wouldn't want him to know normally. I sighed, _it's not like I had that much to drink anyways, I'll be fine. _"If you insist, please accompany me," I couldn't help but remember how tired he looked in his office earlier, "but please don't push yourself."

Captain Kuchiki nodded and continued walking. "Shinobu, you don't need to speak to me so formally at the moment. As you said before, I'm not in my normal attire, I am not working at the moment." He cast me an amused glance as he said this.

I smiled slightly at this, "Sorry, it's become a habit of mine."

We walked towards the gates, where I gave a soft knock and a couple moments later the guard outside opened the gate. The guard immediately stood straight and saluted the Captain. "Sir!"

Kuchiki nodded and waved his hand, indicating to the man to relax. "I'll be back shortly, I'm simply walking Ms. Shinobu to her quarters."

The man immediately looked shocked; I'm sure he's heard me talking to Renji about his Captain before, but he none-the-less bowed and stepped aside so we could continue walking.

Once we were out of the guards hearing range, I decided to gather my courage to ask a question. "Sir..." _Crap, less polite Yuuko, ignore your habit for once. _"I mean, Kuchiki," _No way am I getting more familiar than that. _"I'm just curious, why did you decide to teach me kidō, even after I told you I hated you?"

The Captain raised an eyebrow and seemed deep in thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, for one, you didn't use the word _hate_ before." The look he sent me made my face heat up in shame. "For another, even though you feel that way, you still came to me. You could have simply ignored the Captain-Commanders suggestion and went somewhere else, but you didn't. I'm not going to bring up what your Zanpakutō said because that happened after you'd already made your decision to come to me, correct?"

I quickly nodded, "Yes, although I was going to come tomorrow to ask you rather than tonight."

Kuchiki seemed amused at that statement, "I assume so you could drink the night before?"

I couldn't help but laugh softly, "Pretty much, yeah."

The Captain stared at me for a moment, looking like he was debating something in his head. It wasn't until a few moments later that he spoke. "I have a question myself, if you don't mind?" When I shook my head no, he continued. "Why do you feel that way towards me?"

I stopped walking, stunned by the question. I really wasn't expecting him to ever ask that, although I was probably being naive thinking that. How was I supposed to answer? I'm going to look like a complete ass if I tell him that it wasn't even something _he_ did, but a member of his family, which then caused me to have a deep hatred to anyone related to the Kuchiki clan.

There is no doubt that I feel my hatred is justified, but I knew it doesn't seem that way to others. Even Renji thought I was going overboard at first, but then he found out how deep my feelings really go, and he's stuck with me ever since. I sighed, _might as well get this over with quickly. _"I'll be honest, you specifically haven't done anything to me... however, someone from the Kuchiki family did something that," I paused, trying to find the right word. "well, hurt me. I'm sorry, I just don't trust the Kuchiki clan." I couldn't bare looking at him to see his reaction to what I said; I knew it would probably be a huge insult to say that, considering he's the head of the clan.

The Captain beside me was quiet for a few moments. "I understand. If you ever want to tell me what happened, please don't hesitate. Perhaps even, you may have a change of heart in the future."

I immediately looked up at him again, shocked. _Was he serious? Or just being polite? Did he not care? And why do __**I**__ even care what he thinks, dammit? _These and a thousand other questions ran through my head. "I..." Once again, I was at a loss for words. I just said the first thing that came to mind: "Thank you."

The Captain smiled at me, before turning to continue walking in the direction of the 1st division. "Come on, it's late. You won't want to be late for our first session tomorrow, right?"

I smiled, quickly walking to catch up to the Kuchiki. "Right."

After a few more minutes of walking, we were at the 1st division barracks. The guard at the gate saluted to both the Captain and I. "Ma'am! Sir! Welcome back."

He bowed before standing straight again, "Shinobu-sama, ma'am, I was told to have you sent to the Senkaimon as soon as you arrived. You are to go to the living world and meet with Urahara Kisuke, where he will open a Garganta to send you and a Substitute Shinigami to Hueco Mundo. You will understand the mission once you arrive, good luck ma'am."

I stood straight, feeling the affects of the sak_e _leaving my body as I nodded to the guard, "Order acknowledged, thank you." I was tempted to run off right away, that's what I normally would do, however, there was a Captain next to me. I turned to him and bowed, "It looks like we'll have to reschedule tomorrow, excuse me."

Immediately, I used shunpo and vanished from their view.

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review to let me know what you think! Updates are **every week**. :D

-The Neko Lover


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note_**: Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews, I hope you are all loving this story as much as I am!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

As soon as I reached the Senkaimon, they had everything ready for me to depart. Immediately, I took my leave, off to the material world.

I couldn't think about how I still hadn't asked Captain Ukitake for his help with learning about the substitute shinigami badge, or the fact that I was skipping out on my first training session with the Kuchiki, and I especially couldn't think about how I'd gotten no sleep yet that night.

Walking through the Dangai was always an odd experience for me; even after going through it multiple times, I have never gotten use to the heavy air it had. As soon as I got through a few minutes later, it was a relief to have that breath of fresh air, although it was still different from the air back home.

The living world usually was calm around this time of night, which was a relief. Karakura Town was quiet as I used shunpo to head to the Urahara shop quickly, where the former captain resided.

I met with the former Captain a few times since his exile, but before he left Seireitei, I met him only once. Back then I was just a kid though; however, he is one of the people who inspired me to become a Shinigami.

Once I stood in front of the shop, the doors opened. A tall man answered, someone who I've come to know a bit over the years. He doesn't speak much, but he is very loyal to Urahara. "Shinobu-san, we've been expecting you, come in." He stood aside to make a path for me.

"Thank you, Tessai."I walked in and began walking to the room where I felt more than one reiatsu. Before I could knock on the door, it opened to reveal Urahara Kisuke.

"Ah! Yuuko, lovely to see you tonight." The former Captain smiled at me before stepping aside, letting me enter the room.

I've always looked up to Kisuke, even after his exile. "You too, sir." As soon as I walked in, I noticed who the other reiatsu was coming from. A man with striking orange hair was sitting down in front of a small table, in a shinigami's attire. From my multiple conversations with Renji about his time in the living world, I knew this must be the Substitute Shinigami. "You are Kurosaki Ichigo, correct?" I held my hand out to him in a polite gesture, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Shinobu Yuuko, the 4th seat from the 1st division."

The substitute shinigami automatically took my hand, "Ah, so you're who they sent. Nice to meet ya!" He talked in a cheerful manner, almost the way Renji normally would. However, I could see something was haunting him, it was apparent in his eyes.

After shaking his hand, I turned to look at Urahara to ask him about this mission. Before I could though, he was handing me a cup of tea and pushing on my shoulders to sit me down; without much of a choice, I did. _Never underestimate the strength of a former captain, even if it has been 100 years since his exile. _

Urahara took a seat across the table from me, a cup of tea in his own hands as well. "Drink up, Yuuko. Might get rid of that alcohol still in your system."

I felt my face heat up and took a sip of the tea. _Of course he could tell what I'd been up to that night as well._ "It was quite a few hours ago, it's already out of my system," After another sip, I continued. "Now, why exactly am I..." I spared a glance at the orange-haired shinigami sitting next to me, "or... _we,_ going to Hueco Mundo?"

Urahara hid his face behind his ever-present fan, "Always straight to the point with you." He made an overly dramatic sigh before continuing, "Kurosaki-kun's friend has been abducted by an arrancar. We can only assume it's someone who wants revenge for what Ichigo did to Aizen."

I nodded my head, what he said made sense. Normally hollows, including arrancars, just move on with the time, leader or not. But this just goes to show Aizen really left an imprint on some of the arrancars, especially if they are still doing things like this long after he's been locked up. "I see, who are we going to rescue then? Do we have any clue where in Hueco Mundo they are?" I've been to the land of Hollows a few times in the past, for random missions. It's an enormous place; we could be searching for years, even centuries, if we don't have a specific location to head to.

After that question, the substitute shinigami spoke, "When the arrancar came, it was random and happened very quickly. It took Chad, spoke a couple words, and a moment later just... vanished, completely. It gave us no time to react at all." Ichigo shook his head, as if trying to clear it. "It said: 'The Forest' right before it vanished, that's all."

_The forest... As in Meno's forest? _I ran through most of the places I've been through while in Hueco Mundo, but the only thing I could think of that somewhat resembled a forest was that one.

Urahara placed his fan on the table before speaking, "I assume you just thought of the Forest of Menos, correct? I hear a lot of the leftover arrancars hid there after Aizen's downfall, that would be the most logical place for them to take Chad."

I nodded, "That's probably where he is. There is obviously going to be one hell of a trap placed though."

Kurosaki stared at me, "Why do you think that?"

"The arrancer moved in and out quickly, right? Even though you were around, he choose that time to take your friend; something any arrancar should know you do not let slide, if the Inoue situation is any indication. However, he not only choose the time correctly, he left a message: 'The Forest'. Most Shinigami know about the forest of Menos, but rarely anyone goes there because a Menos is a Captain-class hollow. Especially now that arrancar have hidden there as well." I rubbed the edge of my tea cup, thinking. "He knows you'll come after your friend, he knows where you will go first, and he choose a place where there are going to be tons of enemies you have to get through to get to your friend, enemies that have probably already been told you are coming."

The former Captain looked at me, seeming a bit surprised. "Well, your deduction abilities have grown, I see."

I shook my head, "You already thought of all that yourself, I assume that's why I was sent?"

Urahara nodded his head, "Yes, it can't be a group too large, they will attract too much attention. You've been there a few times in the past, so you are familiar with the territory. With your abilities, you could have honestly gone alone; however, I'm sure you've heard from Renji how Ichigo can be when a friend is in danger."

The substitute shinigami spoke up from beside me again, "I've fought Menos before, arrancar too, obviously. You say they are captain-class hollows, so why was a 4th seat sent anyways? Wouldn't Renji, or Toshiro even, be better suited?"

He seemed to ask Urahara this, although I'm the one who answered. "They could be, yes, if you wanted to make a scene anyway. I can handle myself very well. Anyone 6th seat and below in the 1st division has about the same amount of power as a Lieutenant from another division." I took another sip of my tea before continuing, "I'll let you know now. For one: Renji is dead drunk at the moment so he couldn't have come anyways." I caught Urahara hide a smile after that statement. "For another: Urahara just stated I could do this alone, why do you think he said that?"

The orange-haired man beside me shrugged, obviously becoming uncomfortable with being lectured. "I don't know. Why?"

I sat my, now empty, tea cup on the table before answering. "My zanpakutō has no reiatsu. I can go completely unnoticed by the hollows because of this."

The shinigami seemed confused at that statement, "Hang on. Since when does a zanpakutō have no spiritual power? And even if that were possible, you would still be putting out some form of reiatsu." After he said this though, he seemed shocked.

I assume he tried feeling for my reiatsu, but couldn't find any traces. It doesn't happen while in Seireitei, but once outside those walls, my reiatsu becomes hidden from everyone.

I shook my head, "He has spiritual power, just no pressure; reiatsu." I glanced at Urahara as I said the next part, "I just found out a while ago; we are assuming my Zanpakutō has an ability similar to the Substitute Shinigami badge. We think it hides... absorbs..." I shook my head again, "I don't know, he just does something that is related to reiatsu. At least within himself and me anyways."

This grabbed a hold of the shinigami's attention, while the former captain remained silent. "Wait, you _think_? I thought you said you were as powerful as a Lieutenant?"

It's not the first time I've come across questions like that, it's become easier to answer now. "We do have a Captain who doesn't speak to, or even care about, his Zanpakutō, you realize this, correct? You have fought him, and you've seen his strength. Why is it so hard to believe I have strength without these things as well?" _Honestly, say it's because I'm a woman. Why the hell do men act like this all the time?_

The shinigami seemed on edge; and, almost as if he were able to read my thoughts, he answered, "You're right, sorry."

I smiled at the orange-haired man, _at least he knew when to back down. Although, honestly, I have nowhere near the amount of strength __Zaraki Kenpachi __has. _

Urahara then spoke up, "Don't worry Ichigo, Shinobu-san is very skilled in her own ways. She learned from one of the best." As soon as he said this, I flinched, but he payed it no mind and continued. "You two have gotten no sleep at all tonight, get a few hours of sleep before you go. As soon as dawn comes, I'll have everything ready to send you two off to Hueco Mundo." Both me and the shinigami beside me stood up, about to leave to find a room to sleep in. Before I could leave though, he spoke again. "Shinobu, stay here for a minute please."

I looked behind my shoulder at the former Captain, confused. I nodded my head and sat back down none-the-less, "Is everything alright?"

It seemed like the substitute shinigami wanted to stay as well, but Urahara waved him off, "Ichigo, it's not about the mission, don't worry. Get some rest."

The orange-haired man looked disappointed, but nodded, "Alright... thanks." Before exiting the room, he yawned massively; obviously too exhausted to argue.

Once we were alone, Urahara spoke again, "Yuuko, I see you've learned more about your abilities?"

I was a bit wary of the former Captain. If he knew about my powers before, why did he never tell me the multiple times we've met? And how _long_ has he known anyways... how long have I been in the dark about it while he had all the answers? "A bit... I only really know a few things about it though. I learned earlier today, actually."

Urahara didn't seem surprised in the least about that information, "I see. What are your plans now?"

I shrugged, not entirely sure myself. The only thing I knew to do, was to do what my Captain told me to. "At the moment, the only thing I'm going to focus on is learning about the Substitute shinigami badge from Captain Ukitake, and being taught Kidō by Captain Kuchiki."

I've never really seen the former Captain truly shocked. He sometimes would pretend like he was surprised, but never actually was, he wasn't that type of man. However, at that moment, he was _definitely_ surprised. "Kuchiki? Wait, by Captain Kuchiki, you do mean the _current_ captain, correct?"

I knew where his mind went to, it was obvious. It was shortly after his exile, and I never figured out how he knew, but Urahara definitely knew what happened between the Kuchikis and I. The last thing I wanted at the moment was to have any sort of conversation about _that_ Kuchiki though, "Yes, I mean Kuchiki Byakuya. I was..." I paused, _rephrase that Yuuko! NOW! _"I _am_ against it," _Much better, "_but it was both my Captains suggestion, and my Zanpakutōs, I didn't have much of a choice in the matter."

Urahara sighed, "I was hoping, given enough time, you'd eventually get over your hatred towards them. Hopefully your feelings change after th-"

Before I let him finished the sentence, I cut him off. "Sir, whatever happens now, will _not_ change what happened then. It'll be the same either way, I've already prepared myself for that." I stood up, "Now, will that be all? You said yourself that I should get some rest." I hated being rude to the former Captain, but I couldn't have a conversation like that... I couldn't have _hope_ being given to me like that.

The man sitting across the table sighed, "Go ahead, just remember Yuuko: not everyone is how you perceive them to be."

I stared at him for a moment, trying to understand the hidden meaning behind those words. After a minute, I gave up. I'd think about it later; at the moment, I have a mission ahead of me that needs my full attention.

"Thank you, sir. Goodnight." I bowed to Urahara and exited the room, where Tessai was waiting to show me to the room I'd be sleeping in that night.

Once I was alone, I quickly got into the futon prepared for me. To say I was exhausted would be an understatement... _it's been a while since a day ran on for so long_.

All I wanted to do was close my eyes, and sleep. However, everything from that day came back to me. Everything my captain told me... about my Zanpakutō, about what I should do next. My night with Renji... and even, although it must have only been because I was dead tired, but...

I thought about how disappointed I was to miss the training session tomorrow...

With that thought in my head, I fell asleep.

That night, I dreamed about how I imagined the training session would be: Fun, helpful, and so very unlike the past...

...If only I believed it could end up being that way.

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**Hope you enjoyed! Please review to let me know what you think! _Chapter 5_ in **one week! **

**-Thenekolover**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Dawn seemed to come too early for my liking.

I was woken up by Urahara knocking, too loudly, on my door. He wouldn't stop knocking until I finally got out of the comfortable futon and opened the door; I definitely showed him a glare so he understood that I didn't care about the way he woke me up. _I've never really been a morning person_. After only getting a few hours of sleep, and dreaming the entire time, I felt even more tired than I was before laying down. With a dream that reminded me too much of the past as well, all I wanted was to go back to sleep and not think of that again.

"Yuuko! Good morning to you." The former Captain spoke in a too-loud, cheerful manner, completely ignoring my glare. "We have all the preparations ready, you and Ichigo will be leaving in 15 minutes. I've had Tessai cook you two breakfast." He walked away from my room and down the hall, towards the area that smelt of something incredible, even from where I was standing.

I rolled my eyes and followed behind Urahara. I ran my hand through my long hair a few times, but otherwise just ignored it. _Not like whatever hollows I fight will care what I look like anyways, especially once they die._

Once I entered the room behind Urahara, both he and Tessai pulled me into a chair and put a plate full of eggs and toast in front of me. Across from me, Ichigo sat with his arms folded. It seemed like he already ate and was just wanting to leave and save his friend.

I quickly ate a piece of toast, then pushed the plate away. Honestly, I could have eaten more, but I didn't want to postpone a rescue mission any longer.

Urahara turned towards me at the sound of the plate being pushed aside. "Already done, Yuuko?" At my nod, he continued, "Well then, follow me."

Both Ichigo and I quickly stood up and followed Urahara to the training grounds located beneath the shop.

Urahara and Tessai both stood in front of us, two tall wooden posts stood behind them, almost the same height as the boulders littering the training area. The former Captain cleared his throat before speaking, "Alright you two, are you ready?"

I simply nodded, and Kurosaki Ichigo spoke, "I've left Chad waiting too long as it is... Of course I'm ready!" He clenched his Zanpakutō, as if getting ready for the action bound to happen as soon as we reached Hueco Mundo.

Urahara seemed proud of the substitute shinigami's statement. "Good. Remember though, Shinobu has the lead in this. No running off ahead, or splitting up. Understood?" When Ichigo reluctantly nodded, Urahara dug for an object out of his coat and handed it to me.

It was a strange object. It was circular, pale blue, and almost the size of my palm. It wasn't very heavy, but I could feel strong spiritual power coming from it. It had a strange pattern as well, white strips and very small diamonds littered its surface, with a larger diamond on the back; which seemed to be a button. I stared at the object for a while, trying to figure out what it could be. The former Captain spoke before I had the chance to ask him.

"It's a device I made after the Aizen situation. It will open another Garganta in Hueco Mundo. It's only good for one use though, so keep it safe and only use it once you rescue Sado."

I gently placed it inside my shihakushō, "Understood. Is there anything else?"

The former Captain jumped up high, landing on top of one of the wooden posts. "Only... Good luck." As soon as those words left his lips, he tapped his crane against the post.

Urahara began producing an enormous amount of reiatsu, chanting: **"**_My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis._**"** As soon as the incantation was complete, a blue spiritual aura produced, coming from Uraharas cane, and continuing to grow, covering the entire wooden post before shooting across to the other post a couple hundred feet away, covering that as well; the aura in the sky deepened, turning a dark blue, then black. Suddenly, it split: a massive black void appeared, the Garganta.

The substitute shinigami was about to run off and jump right in, but before he could I grabbed a hold of his arm, keeping him at my side. He sent me an annoyed look but I began talking to Urahara before he could say anything. "Sir, if we aren't back in 48 hours, I presume you will contact Seireitei about our..." With a quick glance at the human next to me, I decided not to use the word _death_, "..failure?"

The man beside me looked shocked, as if simply implying that we could fail was a sin. Honestly, 48 hours was a long time. For what should be a quick rescue, espeically since we know where to go, it should take no longer than 12 hours, if that. Urahara should know that if we aren't back within 24 hours then that would mean something went wrong, and it should be at that time that he would contact Seireitei, not a day later than that. Urahara seemed to understand my message completely and nodded above us. "Of course I will."

I smiled and saluted the former Captain before jumping into the Garganta, with the Substitute Shinigami right behind me.

* * *

As soon as we entered, I made a small pathway with the spirit particles surrounding us. I never was very good with controlling things like this, so the pathway was only a few feet wide and a little unstable, but it would definitely get the job of allowing us to cross through the Garganta done.

We quickly began walking the path.

I wasn't really expecting to have much conversation while on this mission, especially with my companion being so worried about his friend. However, he was the one who spoke first. "We're not going to fail, you know."

I looked over my shoulder at the orange-haired man walking behind me. He said that with so much confidence... _It's rare to meet someone like him, that's for sure_. I quickly responded, "I wasn't really expecting us to. But I have responsibilities, and one of those is to make sure, just in case this turns into a lot more than we anticipated, that someone will be aware of what happened. It's more of a formality than doubt, don't worry." I cast him a smile to reassure him, "I'm going in with the full intention of bringing back your friend, one way or another."

Ichigo seemed to relax a bit at that. "Thank you."

I laughed softly, facing ahead again. "After everything you've done for Seireitei, and Renji, this is only paying back a little of the dept we owe you."

At the sound of hair rustling, I turned in time to see the man shaking his head. "No, you really don't owe me anything. I did those things because it had to be done, to protect my friends and family, that's all."

_Wow... it's been a while since I've seen a man so selfless, unlike those Kuchiki's... _I shook that thought away and smiled at him again, "All the more reason to help you when it's needed. I'm speaking for all of Seireitei when I say this."

The substitute Shinigami smiled at me, "So, are you and Renji... well, together, or something?" I assume because of my look of shock he continued, "That's not the first time you've mentioned him is all, sorry if I'm prying."

I laughed loudly, the tension from lack of sleep and stress almost fading, as if I was with Renji again. "No, no. Definitely not!" I tried to stop laughing, but it wasn't working too well. "I mean... Hah! Not that he isn't attractive and everything, but..." I shook my head, still giggling, "Sorry, it's been a while since I've been asked this, and it's certainly not the first time it's been about me and Renji." After a deep breath, I continued, "But, no. We haven't ever been romantically involved. We're just very good friends."

Ichigo seemed amused, yet also relieved. "I see, good. I know someone who's interested in him, so I would have hated to break the news to her if he was taken."

I immediately gave the shinigami my full attention. _It couldn't be... _"Really?! Who?"

The orange-haired man quickly shook his head, "Damn it, sorry, ignore that. I said nothing about anything, got it?" Once he finished that, he spoke very softly again, "She'll kill me if I tell anyone."

Automatically, I smiled. _Not the first time I've heard that statement, hopefully it's about the same person!_.._. one way to find out. _"Is it Kuchiki Rukia?"

The man looked at me, shocked. "I-I... Damn it! I didn't tell you, got it?!"

Laughing loudly, I nodded. "Now I definitely have to succeed in rescuing your friend! Renji will be happy that his feelings are returned." I'm not too afraid about Renji hurting me for telling his secret to who Renji thought was a rival, so I didn't even bother saying 'don't tell anyone' and all the other stuff people normally would say, I was too busy being happy for my friend to worry about it in the first place.

Right away, the shinigami behind me smiled, "Wow! That's great!" He laughed along with me, placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.

I smiled, pleased at the comfortable atmosphere between me and the substitute shinigami.

I still had my guard up, even if the shinigami beside me didn't. We were in the Garganta, so the possibility of an attack was extremely minimal, but it was still there none-the-less. We were coming closer to the exit into Hueco Mundo, so I didn't want to take any chances.

* * *

A few minutes later, we broke through the Reishi surrounding us and came into the immense desert that filled Hueco Mundo.

As far as I was able to sense, there weren't any hollows nearby; at least none that seemed interested or would pose a threat to us.

The substitute shinigami immediately ran off, and I was surprised he picked the right direction.

I quickly caught up with him, "Hang on, Kurosaki. We can't make too large of a scene, we need to take a more stealth approach. And make a _plan_!"

He glanced sideways at me with a dumbfounded glance, "Eh?! Stealth? You want a plan, fine. We go in, start hitting things, get Chad back, and get home. What's so difficult about that?"

I sighed loudly, still trying to keep up with him. _Jeez, does he want to get himself killed?_ "It's difficult because you've done it before with Inoue, they will be expe-"

Cutting me off mid-sentence he spoke over me, "And it worked perfectly well there too, what's wrong with doing it again?"

"This is different than the Aizen situation! That's why, and the Gotei 13 are taking point here, you need to understand that!" _And here I thought me and him would get along pretty well. At the shop, Urahara made him know I was to lead this, why act like this now?_

He finally quit running and turned to look at me. "I do! But this is Chad! He's my friend, and I..." Kurosaki ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "I can't just play things cool when my friend is in danger because of me! This isn't that different than the Aizen situation.. a damn guy wants to hurt my friends... it's not different _at all_!"

I was stunned, although that was a bit of an understatement. If this was just some random stranger, I might just tell them to learn there place and quit wanting to rush off to their death. However, this man... his confidence that he _will_ rescue Chad, and that _nobody_ will stand in the way of him doing so was overwhelming. Before I could really think things through, the words already blurted out of my mouth: "Okay, let's do it your way then."

He quickly ran off, almost like he knew I would agree all along. I shook my head and followed after him.

* * *

Surprisingly, when we got to the Forest of Menos about 20 minutes later, there were no hollows or arrancar in sight. Nobody attacked us on the way, either.

Even when I come to Hueco Mundo alone for my various missions, I _always_ have a few hollows get in my way. By now, everyone in, at least the area we were going to be going to, should have been notified that we were coming. Yet... nobody has attacked. _Why?... I have a bad feeling about this._

I was definitely re-thinking the whole 'jump in and let loose' approach Kurosaki seemed to favor. I wanted to go back to being... well, sneaky.

We were just walking through the entrance to the Forest when I felt a chill run up my spine. _Shit. _I automatically felt an enormous reiatsu coming from behind me, but before I could even turn around completely, I was hit. By what? I have no clue... a kick? Punch? Sword? Either way, it hurt like _hell_, and I was thrown into one of the stones surrounding the entrance to the Forest.

"Shinobu!" I heard Kurosaki yell, but it sounded far away. I tried opening my eyes, but once again, I was hit. They seemed to stomp on my stomach, with enough strength and force to send me into the rocks almost a full foot.

I knew there were multiple Hollows surrounding us now, all extremely powerful; I'd be no match for them at all. I couldn't even move after only two hits; From the sounds of groans and what even seemed to be a bone cracking, it seemed Kurosaki wasn't fairing well either.

_Damn it, damn it,__**damn it**__! What do I do? _I tried to lift my arm towards my Zanpakutō, but as soon as I even twitched my finger, a hollow grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the rocks, practically dragging me.

"_Hmm..._ 'ey, boss? Can I keep this one, think she'd make a good pet! Not as sexy as tha las' one, but she's got somethin' I like."

I attempted to struggle away, I really did, but it was like his hold alone put me into some sort of trance; If I had any strength in my body after those hits, I certainly didn't then.

I heard a man sigh, "I have no interest in that one, go ahead."

The man holding me squeezed me close to him, "Ha ha! Thanks boss!" He then whispered softly into my ear, making me want to puke on him right then to see if he'd let me go. "You better behave... actually, I kinda like a little struggle."

"LET HER GO!" I heard Kurosaki yell from a few feet away. After those words left his mouth though, I heard another _crunch_ and a mumbled curse.

The man who sounded bored replied again, "It's time to go. Serdico, come. Leocadia, we do not want him dead! Bring him, we're leaving."

With that, the man who seemed to be the leader vanished. The man holding me, who I assume is named Serdico, tightened his grip and spoke to the other hollow nearby. "Gee, he can't even let me be happy for one minute with my new toy."

I heard the woman gasp and she yelled, "Do not speak of Milagros that way, Gilga!" With that, her reiatsu vanished as well, along with Ichigos.

_Damn it! I can't even open my eyes anymore... where are they taking us?_

I felt, more than heard, the hollow sigh above me and he used Sonido to catch up to his comrades.

As soon as he moved I realized I was loosing consciousness. _Damn... am I really this useless... was **he** right about me all along?_

Just a few moments later, and I passed out.

The last thing I heard was the hollow above me chuckling, and my Zanpakutō yelling my name, before everything simply... disappeared.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you all enjoyed! Look forward to the reviews ^.^

If there are any questions, just PM me or ask in a review. Remember guys, this story is rated **T**, there will be things a bit in the "maybe" suited for teens department, but I will not put rape/torture or anything of that sort in my stories. Just don't want you guys to have the wrong idea. :)

Next update in a week! Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Do you ever get an odd feeling when you're dreaming about the past? Not because you know it's a dream, or because it's like déjà vu, or even because you know what's going to happen next. But, because... it doesn't matter when you know that it's going to turn out bad, you still get caught up in the things that happened before the bad that, even though you know it's going to happen no matter what you do, you still try to fight it...

This dream was like that, but no matter how much I tried, it went in the same direction as it did almost 100 years ago. The training, companionship, laughs, and happiness... all that disappeared and it turned into loneliness, hurt, regret, and anger.

Even while in a deep sleep, I could tell I was crying. Every time I dream this, I wake up hyperventilating with all the feelings this dream brings.

This time though, I didn't wake up because of the overwhelming feelings, asking myself _why_ over and over again. This time, I woke up because of an enormous amount of pressure on my neck, not enough to choke me, but enough to cause almost unbearable discomfort.

Once I opened my eyes, I was met with a man pressing his palm against my neck. However, as soon as he saw I was awake, he lightened his touch so it wasn't putting pressure on me, although the presence alone was a discomfort.

I knew exactly who the man was: Serdico. The arrancar who called me a _pet_. The one who also tossed me around as if I were just an empty gigai. Against my will, my body began to shake in fear. My emotions were already scrambled because of the dream, then being reminded of what happened made me show my feelings a lot more than I would like.

Before I could even begin to yell at the hollow before me, he pressed his palm against my mouth, his other one still hovering over my neck.

"Now, now, just relax. You're my lil pet now, got that?" He flashed a smile at me, one which showed every tooth in his mouth. "One thing I don't like in m'ah pets though, and that is someone more important than me. You got a lover or something?" He didn't remove his hand so I could speak yet, and a moment later he continued, a bit more seriously, if that were possible in the tone he spoke with. "An' who were you dreamin' about?" Once he finished, he finally lifted his hand.

I glared at him angrily, wanting with all my might to just tell him to fuck off, but if I wanted to survive and find some way to escape, I would have to cooperate. I sighed deeply before I spoke, "First off, I am nobody's _p_et." _Never said I would cooperate nicely._ After he arched an eyebrow but didn't move to choke me or retaliate, I continued, "I have no..." I felt like a child doing it, but even in front of an enemy, I couldn't help but blush as I said the next word. "lover. And I wasn't dreaming about anyone."

The arrancar grinned widely at my blush, but didn't comment on that; instead paying more attention to what I said afterwards, "Now, now, lyin' to me ain't that smart. You mumbled somethin' 'bout being sorry to sum Captain. Tell me who."

I averted my eyes. _Why does my sleep talking always seem to cause me trouble?_ I sighed, _looks like I really can't get out of this one._ "It was someone who use to train me, about a hundred years ago." I sent him another hard glare, hoping that he would drop the subject there.

Serdico narrowed his eyes, rubbing his thumb along the side of my neck, right above the artery. "You've been asleep fer 'bout 23 hours, ain't ya wonderin' about that friend o' yours?"

My eyes widened, it didn't feel like I'd been asleep for even one hour, let alone twenty-three. However, that wasn't what made me hate myself for an instant. I was too absorbed in my past and what happened to _me_, that I didn't even think about my Substitute-Shinigami companion.

Quickly, I tried to sit up off the single piece of dirty cloth I was laying on. Unsurprisingly, the arrancar held me down.

"No need for that impatience, Missy. Your frien' is fine, fer the moment anyways."

I sighed. _What can I do against someone whose so much more powerful than me? I don't even have my Zanpakutō right now. _"What do you guys want with him? Is this some revenge plot for Aizen?"

Serdico raised his eyebrows at this, "Aizen, eh? Nah, I didn't even like that shinigami." He continued to stroke the area near my vein, which didn't help my shaking in fear. "For me, it's 'cause of my big brother. That orange-haired prat is the fuckin' reason he's dead. The others have some reasons, too; but I ain't looking into their fucked up business."

_Well, at least he's very forth-coming with information._ "How large is this team of yours anyways? Do you really think just a few of you will be able to take on the entire Soul Society? That's what's going to happen once they realize what happened."

This seemed to amuse the arrancar. "Hah! Just one of my crew beat up that strawberry you folks call the _savior_, why do you think we'd give a fuck if a couple more come our way?"

I bit the instead of my cheek, a habit I've had for as long as I remember, something I do when I'm extremely nervous. I was about to say something which involved quite a few curses when the arrancar leaned down to talk in my ear, which made me shiver in disgust.

"Look Missy, I wanna make this clear for ya. You ain't getting away, there is no chance fer ya to be rescued. Yer gonna be my _**pet**_ for as long as you're still breathin'. Got that?" He pulled away when he was done speaking, staring straight at me, actually waiting for a reply.

I attempted to shake my head, but when I felt a sharp object nick my neck, I stopped immediately. _His nails? . __**Dammit!**__Am I really this fucking helpless? _I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself down, but all that accomplished was making me want to hit him more.

The arrancar holding me down sighed. "All I wanted was this ta be simple an' clean, but now ya gotta disobey me, huh?"

That statement just made me snap, before I even realized it myself, I'd lifted my arm and punched him as hard as I could right on his jaw.

Serdico seemed stunned, and before I gave him the time to react, I quickly ran. With only swordsmanship on my side the past 100 years, I also learned quite a bit of Hakuda, hand-to-hand combat, and mastered Shunpo as well. I put all of my strength into my legs and used Shunpo to run as fast as I could away from the arrancar who, no doubt, was chasing me.

I didn't even know where I was going, I just ran. I was obviously in the forest of Menos, but not an area I'd seen before. I couldn't see or sense anyone either, which was odd considering this forest was supposed to be crawling with Hollows left and right.

I tried to sense Kurosaki Ichigo's presence, but it felt almost like I was intoxicated. I couldn't feel any sort of reiatsu around me at all, which was impossible considering Hueco Mundo itself has it's own reiatsu that any Shinigami should be able to sense.

* * *

When I felt a tingling sensation over my chest, I stopped running at once. _Did they put something on me?!_ I quickly patted myself, and I was shocked at the outline I found, an object inside my shihakushō's inner pocket. Something I remember putting there myself. A grin spread across my face when I recalled what Urahara said about the object, something that could send me back.

However, before I entertained that thought for another moment, a voice appeared in my head.

"_Aren't you forgetting something, Yuuko?" _said a deep voice, one I recognized as my Zanpakutō.

"Eh? What do you mean?" It didn't even occur to me to say that inside of my head, instead I simply whispered it.

I heard him sigh loudly before answering, "_Well, for one, __**me**__. And another, your friend and the one you can here to save. It's taking all my strength to just communicate with you from so far away._"

I shook my head quickly, "Yes, I understand that. But, those things beat me before I could even have so much as a look at them! How do you expect me to do all this by myself? I can go back to Soul Society, and get _help_ from someone who can actually defeat them."

"_You just said so yourself, they caught you off guard! You have a chance now that you know about them. I can still lend you my power even though we're far apart, at least for a little while. Be as stealthy as you can, I can lead you to myself, then to the humans."_

As soon as he completed his sentence, I felt myself growing slightly stronger, as if whatever was intoxicating me was leaving my system. I could feel the dark reiatsu Hueco Mundo had, and I could very slightly feel the substitute-shinigami's presence as well.

When he felt my hesitancy, he spoke again, this time less demanding and more reassuring. "_Yuuko, I still don't know if you're right for me, but I've seen you do these things a million times. Against stronger opponents, when the odds are all stacked against you. It's a simple in-and-out mission just like always. You can definitely do this, Yuuko."_

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and I smirked. "I have a feeling you're starting to actually take a liking to me, huh?"

After hearing him laugh loudly, he answered. "_Hell no, I just don't wanna be stuck in this damn place!_"

I smiled again, "I see. I'll definitely get you, Ichigo, and Sado out of here. Thank you for having confidence in me."

I felt his approval wash over me before I began to ran again, this time towards the direction I just tried so hard to get away from.

"_You can do this, Yuuko."_

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hope you all enjoyed, sorry for the short chapter this week, I've been a bit busy.

I'll also be out of town for close to 2 weeks as well, so next update won't be until between June 5th-8th.

Review to let me know what you think, enjoy! ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry about the delay with this chapter, I was out of town for a bit longer than I thought I would be, and had to do a few tests when I did get back. I tried to upload this a few days ago, but I've had some internet issues.

Also, if anyone notices any mistakes with grammar or anything (even in former chapters) I apologize, I'm writing and editing it all myself, and I sometimes miss things.

But, updates will begin weekly again starting now. Hope you all enjoy chapter 7 and beyond! :)

* * *

Chapter 7:

Running back, I felt myself becoming stronger. Whatever was in my system almost completely gone now. I'm actually able to sense Hueco Mundos spiritual pressure, along with the individual hollows around. I can sense at least 7 unbelievably powerful ones and numerous other lower-level hollows, all around each of the areas I need to get to. One of the powerful hollows I distinctly recognize as the person I woke up to not long ago. _Why isn't he closer? Did he not chase after me after all? How the hell will I get passed all these unnoticed?!_

"_Yuuko, don't be overwhelmed. Just calm down and trust yourself. Don't abandon your instincts for fear." _My Zanpakutōs voice sounded strained, and I could tell just communicating with me was difficult for him. I've never heard of one that can even lend their powers to a shinigami without being wielded by them first.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. _I've succeeded on missions like this before, I can do it again_. _I _have _to..._

Trusting my instincts was better said than done though, being in Hueco Mundo made me feel edgy and paranoid to begin with, that mixed in with already being defeated and the dream I had not long ago, I couldn't help looking over my shoulder every few seconds while running back; which wasn't helping my progress at all.

It took me well over double the amount of time it took me to run away to come back.

Although I knew I was in the same area I'd just came from, it still looked completely new to me. When I ran away, I wasn't exactly sight-seeing, I didn't even pay attention to what was around me.

In a small clearing of the trees that filled the forest of Menos, there was a hole in the ground. I masked my presence as much as I could as I walked toward it, and saw stairs leading down. _I guess when running for my life, I really didn't pay attention to anything about where I was running from. How stupid of me... how can I even call myself a seated officer?_

"_Yuuko, once you get down the stairs there will be a hallway to your right, take it._"

I nodded and started down the stairs. They went almost directly down at first, then evened out, the rocks around me turning into more defined stone as I went down. If I had to guess, it wasn't until I was at least thirty feet below the Forest of Menos that the stairs actually ended.

Clearing my mind, I focused on the reiatsus around me. The strong hollows all seemed to be spread out, none of them near me. Although, if I take the first hallway on the right, I'll be going in the general direction that two of them are in, as well as several other low-level hollows that shouldn't be hard to dispose of.

_Might as well begin the hard part._ I turned the corner and started down the hall, making sure to keep my reiatsu hidden and staying close to the shadows the walls form in the dim light.

The hallway had many doors on either side. I took a chance and opened one of them and found an office. Inside another I found an almost completely empty room with the exception of a chair sitting in a corner. The others I looked in were all the same: dimly lighted rooms that didn't look like they've been in use for some time.

After looking in over a dozen rooms, I abandoned them completely in favor of quickening my progress to my Zanpakutō, who I could sense was just a few more minutes down the hall.

I definitely was on edge, I could tell the two powerful hollows were near-by, and if I lost my concentration and let just a little of my reiatsu loose, I'd be caught instantly. If I were wielding my zanpakutō, I wouldn't have to worry about it, but his power to hide my reiatsu while outside of Seireitei is not as powerful when I'm farther away from him; I could sense that as soon as he spoke to me.

At the moment, he was just assisting me with hiding it. I actually have to work hard to keep it hidden as well; it's a good thing I paid so much attention during my training, otherwise I wouldn't have known how. _I really shouldn't be thinking about how _**he **_was actually helpful though, not now..._

I heard my Zanpakutō take a deep breath before he even spoke. "_Yuuko, just stay focused. Jackasses aren't allowed to cross your mind at the moment, not ones that make you feel like that."_ He paused, but not long enough to let me reply. "_You'll be coming across another hallway soon, it'll be on your left. Take it, I'll be in the 5__th__door down. Just... relax, the only hollow on the way is inside a room, if you're quiet he won't even think about checking the halls._"

Rather than freaking out that I'd be so close to one of the powerful hollows, I decided to speak about something I found amusing in what he said, this time replying in my mind rather than out loud. _"__I didn't think you shared my views of him."_

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "_I don't, actually. Although I don't have very fond thoughts of him either. In all honesty, I think it would be good for you to speak with him. But, until that happens, I'll have to deal with you associating with the other Kuchiki." _

After swallowing down my shock, I replied. "_I __**never **__plan on speaking with him again, and I __don't like all Kuchiki's, that's including Byakuya." _I was actually surprised with myself though, especially after finishing that sentence, I realized... it was a complete lie. I don't dislike the 6th division Captain at all, and I did what I told myself I wouldn't do, and without even noticing it as well: I called him by his name... I'm sure my zanpakutō could tell what I said wasn't true as well.

"_Yuuko, it's fine if you lie to others at times. But just try not to lie to yourself so much. When we first became partners, you were so happy... Then __**that **__happened... I__ was with you the entire time, through the pain and sadness that you pushed so far down that it turned into hatred. If you'd just open yourself to everything around you, you might find that you can reach that happiness again, and that I'd cooperate with you a bit more."_

Once he finished speaking, I could tell he cut off our communication. I stopped walking and leaned my shoulder against the wall, wanting so badly to punch or bang my head against it. It definitely was a strong urge to fight, but after taking a deep breath, I pushed myself off the wall and continued.

* * *

The next hallway on the left came shortly. I turned into it and stayed as close to the wall as possible, making absolutely no noise as I walked past the first two doors.

Right before the third door, I heard a voice. I quickly pushed my back against the wall, as flat as I could force myself to be. It wasn't until almost a minute passed in silence that I relaxed slightly. The voice came from the third room, and I was afraid to walk pass it. _What if he hears me? Damn it! None of my other missions have put me on edge like this one... is it because it's my first rescue mission? Fuck! Calm down, just calm down, Yuuko. I can do this._

I held in a deep breath, and as quickly and silently as I could I ran past the third door, not stopping until the fourth door, where I slid into the gap in stone where the door was.

I listened, willing my heartbeat to slow down. As far as I could hear, the hollow in the third room was stilling shuffling around as he was before I passed it.

Letting out my breath silently, I slipped out of my cover and continued down the hall. _It's the next door._ I couldn't sense any hollows within the next few doors, but down the hall I knew there was another strong one; thankfully it didn't seem to be coming down the hall towards me.

Finally making it to the fifth door, I reached for the handle and turned, trying to open it as quietly as possible. Once I opened it enough that I could fit myself through it, I quickly moved in.

It was a bit dimmer than the other rooms, but my eyes had already adjusted to the lighting the underground-hideout had. I saw my Zanpakutō laid on top of a desk in the room.

I rushed toward it and grabbed him quickly, grateful to have the comfort of his weight against me. He didn't say any words, but I sensed his approval and contentment at being near me again as well.

Although I wanted so much to just use the device Urahara gave me and get some help from Gotei 13, I couldn't just abandon the other two humans here who could be in danger.

Breathing deeply, I tried to sense where they were located...

The substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, seemed to be the one closer. The other human, Sado, appeared to be in the complete opposite direction, toward where two of the other strong hollows resided. Kurosaki also had one of the arrancars near him, one that I recognized as the one who called me a _pet_.

I walked out the room after putting my zanpakutō through the sash around my waist. I wasn't sure if he was listening at all, but I had to say it whether he was or not. "_I'm sorry... I know I haven't been the best partner to you, but-"_

Cut off before I could continue, he spoke, "_Save it for later, Yuuko. I already know. If you really wanna be all sensitive and girly and feely-feely right now, be my guest. However, I think we should focus on the important things at the moment, and that isn't one of them."_

I sighed as softly as I possibly could. _At least this isn't the silent treatment he's been giving me for over sixty years... _"_Fine, later then."_

I turned down the hallway, away from the third door I walked by before, and turned down a different hallway that was before the other arrancar down the hall as well.

"_Just don't forget Yuuko, you aren't alone.."_

I assumed he meant that now that he was by my side, I wasn't alone. However... I feel he meant something completely different as well. But, I had to stay concentrated, so I pushed it to the back of my mind and continued down the barely lit hall toward the Substitute Shinigami.

-End of Chapter 7-

* * *

**Authors note: **Again, so sorry for the extreme delay with this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this though. Some of you may be wondering whats going on with our other main character, but be patient for just a little while longer. He'll make an appearance before you know it. :)

Please review to let me know what you think, it really makes my day to hear comments from anyone reading this.

Thanks, and look forward to Chapter **8** in **ONE WEEK!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

I was able to relax as I walked toward Kurosaki Ichigo. I was still on guard, of course, but I wasn't as tense and... afraid as I was before I got my Zanpakutō back. While before I kept looking over my shoulder every few moments, now I could just pay attention to what was in front of me.

To say he was an immense comfort would be an understatement. I no longer had to stay concentrated on keeping myself hidden, he could do all that for me now, I could just stay focused on finding the substitute shinigami and staying away from the nearby hollows.

Sadly, without the paranoia to distract me, and the lack of absolutely anything around me, my thoughts drifted to other things.

The first thought that came to mind was: my dream a few hours ago. It hurt and angered me to think about, but I just couldn't help myself. The former Captain Kuchiki was so nice to me back then... he really was like a father to me. Until he began acting completely different, instead of being nice and helpful, he turned into someone who would laugh right after insulting me. He became someone who didn't seem the least bit phased by my tears...

I shook my head to clear my thoughts of him. Of course though, my next thought turned into the current Captain Kuchiki. It was impossible to deny that he was incredibly attractive. However, there was absolutely no way I could explore what those feelings meant... not with what happened in my past. He's a _Kuchiki_ for crying out loud... he may just want to help me now, but I can't ignore the possibility that he won't do the same thing my last mentor did to me.

Too absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't notice one of the lower level hollows come into the hall I was in. It wasn't until long after I was spotted did I even notice, and only then because my Zanpakutō yelled my name, which shook me out of my thoughts.

I only just had enough time to quickly step to the side using shunpo to avoid the massive claw coming at me.

Quickly, I unsheathed my Zanpakutō and stepped back to put space between the hollow and I.

"_Yuuko, what's wrong with you? You should have sensed that hollow long before he came to the hall."_ My Zanpakutō's angry voice seemed to resonate in my mind.

"I know, dammit. I-..." Not really having much of an excuse, I didn't even bother trying to come up with a lie. He told me before not to think of anything else, yet there I was... _I'm such an idiot._

I gripped the hilt of my katana tightly, a hollow of this level could go down easily enough. The only thing I was specifically worried about was making too much noise. We were close to Kurosaki now, which means we're also close to the arrancar named Serdico. The last thing I wanted at the moment was to alert him to our presence.

Although I knew I had to end this quickly, I couldn't risk using shunpo again. Using shunpo causes a spike in my reaistu, and too much of that can't be controlled by the block my Zanpakutō puts on me.

The hollow charged at me before I could come up with the best strategy. Before I could panic, I cleared my mind and decided to just go with my instincts.

I let my katana fall into just one hand and ran towards the hollow, with my blade dragging behind me. If anyone in Seireitei saw me, they'd say I was a fool for going near an enemy without any sort defense up. Actually, they'd probably call me a no-brained idiot from the 11th division... However, at the moment, I wanted the hollow killed before it made too much noise and alerted anyone nearby, so I threw defense out the window and focused only on offense.

As soon as the hollow was just a few steps away, I brought my arm up swiftly and stabbed it in the middle of it's torso, about a foot above where its hole resided. Once my katana was lodged in its chest, I twisted and quickly tried to pull out before the hollow either screamed or retaliated, but I was a moment too late.

The hollow gripped my arm tightly and yanked my Zanpakutō out of his chest. He threw me against the wall, my katana clattering next to me. The area that the hollow grabbed on my arm burned. _Dammit, dammit, shit! _

I grabbed my sword tightly with my good arm. The hollow seemed so distracted by the wound in it's chest that I was able to run up to him and slice straight through the middle of his mask without him even being aware of my presence.

As I watched the hollow disintegrate, I sheathed my zanpakutō and cradled my forearm. The burning sensation wouldn't subside. After examining it, I could determine that it wasn't completely shattered, but was probably fractured.

Breathing deeply through the pain, I staggered toward the wall and began walking again in the shadows. Now that the adrenaline wasn't rushing through my veins, I definitely felt tired and drained. Normally taking care of a hollow like that wasn't a problem... _then why am I so exhausted after just one?_

My zanpakutō seemed to be paying extra attention to my thoughts now, because he answered that question. _"__It seems not all of that hollows powers have left your system yet. Serdico, was it? I could tell the moment he touched you that he did something to affect your reaitsu, when I helped you earlier, I thought everything was flushed from your system, but it seems to have lingered a bit. Just stay focused and try to ignore it for the moment. I'm sure the longer you're with me, the less affect it'll have."_

I nodded and took another deep breath. "_Alright... let's just hope we don't run into another one anytime soon..."_

* * *

We were so close to Kurosaki now, I could feel his spiritual pressure in the air. I could tell when I first met him that he had an enormous amount, but what I felt was ridiculous. _Does he not know how to control it at all?!_ We were maybe a dozen rooms away from him still, yet the power I felt here seemed like he was only a couple doors down. _Renji wasn't lying to me about his power... this is incredible.. It definitely wasn't this out of control when I first met him._

I still felt extremely weak and light-headed so I stayed near the wall, keeping a hand on it to support myself as I walked; my other arm currently cradled inside my shihakusho as a way to support the broken bone.

Serdico, the arrancar that held me captive, was in the door right after the substitute shinigami.

My zanpakutō seemed to be correct. As I walked, although I still felt weak, I could tell his presence alone was helping whatever it was go out of my system.

When I was only a few doors away, I slowed my pace. I didn't want to make too much unnecessary noise. I lowered my hand to the hilt of my katana, ready for anything that might come.

My heartbeat picked up as I continued walking. Kurosaki was only two doors away now... so close. One wrong move such as accidentally dragging my feet, or even a breath too deep, could alert the arrancar to my presence. Although it hurt my arm to do so, I gripped the inside of my shihakusho as a way to calm my nerves.

Just a few moments later and I was standing in front of the door the substitute shinigami was in. I glanced at the door a few meters away and reached for the handle slowly, disliking that my hand went away from the comfort that my zanpakutō brought.

As soon as I opened the door, I noticed two things. First: it was definitely a lot brighter in this room than in any other room I have come across so far. Torches were lit all around the room, there must've been at least 20 torches total. The second was: a wooden chair in the middle of the room, with Kurosaki strapped to it with chains that seemed to drip with their very own reiatsu. _A seal of some sort?_

The shinigami looked up at me as I walked into the room, eyes lighting up once he recognized who I was. I smiled at him and took a step inside the room. He spoke very softly to me, "I didn't think you'd come, Yu-" His eyes widened immensely as he looked past me, cutting himself off in mid-sentence, he yelled: "BEHIND YOU!"

The smile on my face disappeared immediately, I only had time to turn around half-way before I was grabbed by my neck and thrown into the still-open door; the door clattered loudly as it banged into the wall.

The arrancar, Serdico, held onto my neck with a sinister smile. "Well, well, seems as if my lil' pet came back fer more, miss me too much, eh?"

The way he spoke sent chills up my spine, my back against the door burned. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't lift the arm inside my shihakusho to try to fight back. My other pinned by the arrancars arm not gripping my neck. I spoke with a lot more confidence than I felt, "Go fuck yourself! The only reason you're able to take me on is because you're a coward who can only attack from behind!" Although I didn't believe it for an instant, I saw Ichigo trying to break the bonds he was in and all I could hope to do was buy some time.

Serdico arched an eyebrow. "Ya really think that, missy?" He laughed loudly, making my ears ring for a few moments after his laughter ended. "Yer gonna regret sayin' that when yer a bloody mess on tha' floor." He let go of my neck and arm, backing away to the other side of the room; which was only a few meters away, still too close for comfort for me.

I rubbed my neck with my good arm, wincing at the ache his touch left. I didn't feel intoxicated like before, so whatever he did last time, he didn't do this time around.

It seemed like he was waiting, quite impatiently from the looks of it, for me to get ready for an actual fight before attacking again. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down before I reached down to the hilt of my zanpakutō, not drawing it though.

I tried to move the fingers in my right, and injured, arm first. They were stiff, but moveable, barely. I definitely wouldn't be able to wield a sword with it though. The most I could possibly hope to do with it, if it moved quick enough, would be _maybe_ block an attack with it... although, if I injure it anymore, there's always the chance that it-...

"_Yuuko! Quit thinking about 'what ifs'! Just stay focused. He's giving a chance not many, if any at all, enemies would, you can't take that for granted. I wish I could help you more than I am, but you'll just have to deal with what you have... if only for a little while."_

I didn't understand what if meant by 'only a little while', but that wasn't what caught my attention, and anger. Instead of just saying it in my mind, I ended up mumbling it instead, "If you really wish you could, then freaking do it."

Serdico raised an eyebrow at this, but kept silent. He just tapped his foot on the ground as he waited impatiently.

My zanpakutō spoke to me, softly. "_Believe me, if it was that simple, I would. But I won't, not yet."_

I swallowed down the pain those words caused, although I should be use to it by now, it still hurt.

Tightening my grip on the hilt, I slowly drew my katana.

"You done procrastinating yet, missy?" Serdicos voice made me shake slightly, but I gripped my sword tighter and willed myself to calm down.

_Might as well try to prolong this a bit more... or just anger him more._ "Whoa, whoa, such a big word. I'm surprised your brain didn't fail half-way through it."

The arrancar smirked darkly at me. "Yer in luck, I like my toys with a bit of spunk, missy."

"And I told you, I'm _not_ a toy!" With that, I steadied my sword and charged.

Serdico caught on quickly and unsheathed his own zanpakutō that was hanging in his waist band.

When our swords met, I could tell immediately that he wasn't using his full strength, that he was just using enough to push me back a step.

I staggered for a moment, but tried to hold my ground. However, every moment it seemed the arrancar gained strength.

Clash after clash, I was the one losing ground. And still, I felt that he was only playing a game. The entire time, his smirk never left his face.

"C'mon, missy! What happened ta me bein' a coward?" When he began to laugh loudly again, he closed his eyes for a moment.

In a split second, I swung my zanpakutō and tried to aim for his chest. In that same second though, he stopped laughing immediately and backed away. My sword still struck, but it only caused the smallest of scratches along his upper chest, cutting into the fabric of the white, tightly-fitted kimono he wore.

He looked down, seemingly shocked, although it only seemed like an act to me. "Damn... I really liked this kimono. Shit, now it's got a drop of fuckin' blood on it too!"

I was almost completely out of breath. We'd only been fighting for a few minutes at most, and I could barely breath, with multiple cuts and bruises all over me... while he was perfectly fine, the cut I gave him healed almost right away too... _high speed regeneration? Dammit, how the hell am I going to do this?!_

I saw him look up and charge at me again, I barely had the time to lift my katana up to block, but the pressure was too much, my feet gave out on me and I fell back, crashing into the floor. I felt my right arms shoulder dislocate as soon as I hit and I, much to my shame, clenched my eyes shut tightly and screamed loudly.

After hearing a moan from above me, I opened my eyes.

"Mm... that scream. Care to do it again?" His smirk grew as he lifted his leg and stomped on my fractured arm, not hard enough to do any damage to the bone, but enough to cause massive pain.

A tear embarrassingly escaped from my eye because of the pain and I gasped loudly when his foot made contact again.

I couldn't move, anytime I tried to stand up, he kicked me back down and repeatedly stomped on my arm. Instead of just the pressure he did before, it kept growing in strength. I heard Kurosaki yelling in the background to stop, but I couldn't do anything myself to stop him.

When I opened my eyes, the arrancar above me seemed to be completely enjoying himself. I still hadn't screamed again, and I wasn't sure he'd stop until I did. He aimed at my stomach next and kicked me harshly. As much as I wanted to give in and just scream till I couldn't anymore, I knew it wouldn't help any... and I definitely didn't want to give this bastard what he wanted.

I saw him lift his leg again, and I braced myself for the blow that I was sure would follow, but a mass of pink clouded my vision suddenly.

Thousands, or even more, swirling petals surrounded Serdico. I heard him scream, and after a few moments, the arrancar in the middle of the petals disappeared.

The petals all seemed to retreat. I couldn't help but look at them until they all formed a thin line, becoming a light silver color, before becoming a blade in the hands of Kuchiki Byakuya, who was standing in the middle of the doorway.

-End of Chapter 8-

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hope you all enjoyed! I told y'all I'd be bringing Byakuya back, so here you are! ^.^

I know, yet another cliff-hanger, but I can't help it, it just... happens. :P

Please review to let me know what you think, I can't begin to express how much your comments mean to me.

Chapter _9_ in **ONE WEEK!**

**-**The Neko Lover

* * *

June. 29th, 2013:

**P.S:**

I have an announcement on my profile, check it out! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

As I starred at Kuchiki Byakuya in complete shock, I heard him sigh as he sheathed his zanpakutō. "Pathetic. Seems he escaped." He walked inside the room, behind him was an extremely tall human male. By the description Kurosaki gave me before, I felt confident in saying this was the man named Sado.

The Captain of the 6th division stepped aside as Sado came in and the human immediately ran to Kurosaki's aid.

After a gasp from Kurosaki, I heard the substitute shinigami speak softly. "Chad. I'm glad you're safe.."

I attempted to sit up, but the pain in my arm and stomach was too much, I could barely lift myself a few inches before I had to fall back down, coughing lightly as I did.

Kuchiki walked toward me and knelled down, examining my, now bleeding, arm. When he reached down to touch it, my guess is to see if it was broken, the touch made me gasp loudly in pain and he immediately retreated.

The Captain narrowed his eyes, still staring at my arm. "Do you have any other injuries?"

I nodded, as much as I could in the position I was in. "From what I can tell, a couple broken ribs, at least." My voice sounded cracked and hard to understand, but from the way his eyes moved from my arm to my stomach, I assume he understood. "My shoulder is dislocated as well." The Captains eyes flickered to the shoulder I kept lifted off the ground, nodding slowly.

Knowing we couldn't stay for long, I once again tried to sit up. I was able to make it almost into a sitting position before the pain became too much, right as I was about to hit the ground again though, the Kuchiki placed a hand on the middle of my back and steadied me.

I was completely stunned, but when he put pressure on my back, I took the message and tried to sit up again. It hurt, but I was able to make it. I definitely wouldn't be able to stand up though.

Although I knew we shouldn't risk the time for it, I wouldn't be able to do anything with a dislocated shoulder. "Captain Kuchiki, I'm terribly sorry for any trouble our mission has caused you." Right as I was about to ask him to help with my shoulder, he spoke.

"Orders sent me, that's the only reason why I'm here. Nineteen hours after hearing nothing back from you, Urahara Kisuke sent word to Soul Society, and they sent me. This place has many barriers though, it took me some time to find." He looked over towards the human and Substitute Shinigami, noting that with Sados help, the bonds holding Kurosaki were being broken.

I nodded my head, my confusion about why he was here cleared. _I don't know why I'm disappointed about his reason though..._ "Sir, I have a device that Urahara gave me before leaving for Hueco Mundo, it's supposed to be a way to get back to the Human world. If you could please help with my shoulder, I can use it to get us out of here before the arrancar alerts everyone to where we're at."

The Captain seemed to understand, but he seemed hesitant. He looked to be debating something for a few moments before answering. "I don't have very much experience using kido to heal, however, if that's what y-"

I quickly cut him off, with how he hesitated, and how I felt that the lack of experience actually meant _no_ experience, I wasn't about to have him experiment on me. "No thank you. It'll hurt my broken bone quite a bit, but I simply want you to put it back into place, it will heal on its own after a week or so afterwards."

He seemed confused, and I could practically _see_ him trying to figure out how he'd put a bone back into place.

I sighed quietly. "I take it you've never done it before? Or had it done to yourself for that matter?"

The Captain shook his head slowly. "I tend to let the 4th division handle any healing that needs to be done. You're correct though, it has not happened to me before."

Nodding my head again, I was about to tell him what needed to be done for it when Kurosaki walked up to us, free from his bonds with the help of Sado.

"I can do it, Shinobu. My dad taught me all kinds of medical stuff when I was a kid so I know what to do." When he knelt next to me, he cringed slightly. He obviously had broken bones as well, but considering he was still able to walk, I hoped they weren't too serious.

"Thanks, Kurosaki." Not knowing what else to really say, I shifted myself more so I faced the substitute shinigami, ignoring the pain it caused me.

I could see the 6th division Captain staring intensely at us as Ichigo grabbed my broken arm by the elbow gently, placing his other hand on my shoulder.

"You might want to hold onto something for the pain, it might help to bite something as well to keep yourself from yelling." I nodded my head, I knew holding onto something wouldn't keep my from yelling, or even help much with the pain, so I lifted my good hand, getting ready to bite before I came to my senses and put it back down.

Normally, I'd have no problem just biting my arm or hand to distract myself from another form of pain, but doing so would make me have no hand to wield my sword with, and I wasn't going to put myself in a defenseless position. I looked around me for anything I could use instead, the first thing that came to mind was unsheathing my Zanpakutō and simply biting on the scabbard.

I was just about to reach for my katana after seeing no other option when a hand appeared, only a few inches away from my face. My wide eyes looked up, following the hand to it's owner: Kuchiki Byakuya.

Right as I was about to ask him what he was doing, he spoke. "Just bite. I don't care how hard, just get it over with already." He sighed softly when he finished speaking, obviously growing impatient and wanting to leave.

I stared at him in shock, never in a million years would I have expected an offer like that, especially not from him. When I gave Kurosaki a glance, he seemed equally shocked, but simply shrugged, ready to pop the bone back into place.

Although it was awkward; and completely rude might I add, to _bite_ a Captain, I didn't exactly have much of a choice at the moment. After licking my lips, I sighed softly to try and hide the blush I felt heating my face.

I leaned forward to close the last couple inches between his hand and my lips. I used my own hand to shift his into a position where I could bite an area that would cause the least amount of discomfort, the area between the knuckle of his thumb and wrist.

I didn't bite down or put any pressure on it yet, but I did open my mouth and rest my teeth on the area I would; I kept my hand on the opposite side of his to keep it in place.

Kurosaki didn't wait for a sign from me to say I was ready. He simply used all his strength to pull on my shoulder, holding my elbow in place, and within the moment the bone was in place.

There were no words to describe the immediate pain I felt. I've had this done to me once in the past, but it had been almost 60 years since then, done by a professional that also used Kido to numb the area. The pain was simply... agonizing. I bit down more harshly than I ever thought I would. I also tightened my grip on his hand as well, my fingernails digging into the Captains rough palm until it bled. I didn't even realized that I screamed until the initial pain subsided, leaving a sensation almost as if my shoulder was on fire.

It was only when I heard the Captain grunt softly in pain that I realized the coppery taste in my mouth. I opened my eyes, not even remembering shutting them. Quickly, I let go of the hand in front of me, and unclenched my teeth as well.

My uninjured hand immediately covered my mouth when I saw the wounds I inflicted, gasping softly. Four small indents marked his palm, small drops of blood falling from them. The area that I bit made half his hand very red and bloody, it definitely didn't fit compared to the Captains pale skin. "I-I'm so sorry Captain Kuchiki! I didn't m-mean to, I just-"

The Captain raised his voice slightly to speak over me. "I don't mind, I told you that when I offered." He placed his hand at his side again as he stood. "How's your shoulder now?"

Kurosaki and Sado both stood next to me as well, the orange-haired man speaking before I could answer. "Sorry about that Shinobu, my dad always said that it's best if the person doesn't see it coming, so..." He trailed off, not having any other excuse.

I shook my head at the substitute shinigami, "It's fine, it was probably for the best anyways." I attempted to move my injured arm slightly, but my shoulder was too stiff to move at all, however, it definitely wasn't dislocated anymore. "My shoulder will be fine after a while, thanks you two, I really appreciate the help."

They both nodded, the Captain speaking first. "There's the chance the arrancar will come back any minute, we can't afford to stay here any longer. How does that device Urahara Kisuke give you work exactly?"

After attempting to stand up again ended in failure, I simply dug into my shihakushō and grabbed the device, thankful it didn't seem broken from the fights I got into. "As far as I'm aware, all we have to do is simply press the button." I placed the device into the Captains outstretched, uninjured, hand.

He turned the object around in his hands a couple times before pressing the large diamond-shaped button on the back.

As soon as he did, a large gust of wind swept around the room, and the device split in two. The objects then threw themselves at either side of the room, and just as if Urahara had spoken the incantation again, a black void appeared in front of us. Thankfully, it seemed to scale down to the size of the room and wasn't larger than a doorway.

The Substitute shinigami and human both began walking towards the garganta, wanting to get back to the human world as soon as possible. I tried to stand again to follow them, but only lasted a moment before I fell back down. _Dammit, like I don't have enough bruises already, I'm definitely going to get one on my ass now too. Why won't my damn legs hold me?!_

I saw Sado and Ichigo vanish into the garganta. I was frustrated that I couldn't follow after them, but that frustration turned to shock quickly. An arm went around my back, another under the knees that were spread in front of me. As I was carried off the ground and against the chest of Captain Kuchiki, I gasped.

I felt his chest vibrate softly as the 6th division Captain spoke. "Relax, Shinobu." He paused for a moment, shifting me around in his arms a bit. It took me a second to realize he was trying to put me in a position where his hand wasn't putting pressure on my arm. Once he seemed satisfied with the positioning; which was me trying to fight the temptation of laying my head against his shoulder, with his hand on my middle of my back rather than my injured right arm, he continued speaking. "Let's just get out of this place already, who knows how long this garganta lasts anyways."

I bowed my head, letting my hair fall over my shoulders to hide my blush, I hated the feeling of being so useless. "Thank you, sir..." As he began walking, I just starred at my injured arm laying on my lap, glad the Kuchiki put it there rather than letting it hang off my side.

As soon as we walked inside the garganta, it closed behind us. I could just barely make out the outline of the men walking ahead of us.

When I looked at the ground, I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. While I struggled to make a half-decent pathway for me and the Substitute shinigami to walk on before, the path we were walking on now was absolutely flawless. It was thick and stable; rather than my thin pathway that kept breaking apart in most areas. It made me jealous.

I was expecting a silent and mostly awkward walk back, but less than a minute into the walk, Captain Kuchiki spoke. "They didn't..." He hesitated, trying to collect his thoughts, and a few moments later he continued. "They didn't do anything to you, correct?"

I looked away from my lap and at the Captain, brushing my hair out of my eyes with my good arm. I was just about to simply point to my injuries before I thought about what other meaning those words could have. I couldn't be completely sure though, so I simply asked. "Anything as in... what exactly, sir?"

He seemed a bit shocked by the question, and I realized I was right about the other meaning. It made my cheeks heat up again, but I ignored the feeling. Renji always told me I was somewhat slow when it came to these things. The Captain sighed softly before answering. "As in abuse, other than the physical injury sort." His eyebrows pulled together, as if he was unsure if he explained it correctly.

I shrugged, although only one shoulder actually did the motion. "Not necessarily... the arrancar that escaped earlier is the one that seemed to take an interest in me. I'm kind of lucky because of it though, if it wasn't for him wanting to keep me as a _pet,_" I practically spat the word, before continuing, not without noticing that the Captain narrowed his eyes angrily. "they probably would've just killed me right away. He did something to me though... it felt like I was poisoned, my zanpakutō couldn't get rid of it all either, I still feel the effects some. But no, other than watching me sleep for over 20 hours, he didn't do anything to me." As an afterthought, I added: "Not that I know of anyways." It made me seem like an idiot, but I couldn't help but giggle softly after I said that.

Captain Kuchiki sighed, seeming to relax a bit. "Once we get back to Seireitei, I'll take you to the 4th division right away." I assume he saw me opening my mouth to oppose it, so he spoke up, his voice sounding more commanding. "It's not just for the broken bones, Shinobu. If that poison is still in your system, we're not taking any chances."

I sighed softly, knowing it was only smart to go to the 4th division. "Fine. All it really did is make me weak, lightheaded and not able to really sense any reiatsu." _I just hope I'm wrong in assuming it's the reason why I can't walk right now..._

The Captain nodded, obviously not changing his mind about taking me to that division.

As the conversation seemed to come to a close, I looked back on everything that happened while in Hueco Mundo.

I was still extremely confused about... well, almost everything. Why did they want Ichigo so much? How did those arrancar grow so much more powerful than even the espada the shinigami has faced before? At least, I could only assume they were. If Kurosaki wasn't able to even get a hit in now, when he was able to take on so many arrancar in the past, I could only guess they were more powerful.

I let out a breath I was holding, deciding to think about it all later. Without really meaning to, I placed my head in the crook of the Captains neck. If it wasn't for me being half asleep the moment my head touched his skin, I'd start freaking out and would've quickly moved to a rigid position until I could walk again; but all I really did was mumble an apology before my eyes slid shut of their own accord.

Before completely losing consciousness, I could've sworn I felt something soft against the top of my head, but it was gone as soon as it came, and I was fast asleep not even a moment later.

-End of Chapter 9-

* * *

**Authors Note:**Hope y'all enjoyed! Please review to let me know what you think!

Also, in case some of you haven't seen the message on my profile: I am looking for a beta for this story. Any of you interested, read the message on my profile and let me know please! :)

Look forward to Chapter 10!

It may be delayed just a few days more than normal, just because it is my birthday next week. But, it should be updated shortly after the 11th of July. Sorry!

-The Neko Lover


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

I was slowly brought back to consciousness by faint whispers. I wanted to just yell at whoever it was to shut the hell up, then go back to sleep against whatever was so warm around me. However, the familiar voices peaked my curiosity and made me open my eyes slightly, although I still felt mostly asleep.

"Byakuya, look at her! She's injured badly, Orihime can heal her easily. Why are you refusing?"

I heard a sigh from above me, the breath tickling my forehead. I was tempted to look up to see what the Captains expression was, but I feigned being asleep instead.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, we have our own very competent people who can heal her back at Soul Society."

After a grunt of frustration from Kurosaki, I heard Urahara Kisukes voice, "Now, now, Ichigo, calm down. I've known Yuuko for a long time now. She wouldn't like it if Inoue healed her." Urahara paused to sigh softly before continuing, his voice taking on a sadder tone. "She much prefers to suffer in silence. She would rather do that than ask anyone for their help; although, with everything that happened in her past, I can't blame her for feeling that way."

Hearing that, it took a lot of effort to keep my breath even. Urahara is one of the extremely few people who did know almost every detail about my past. I trusted him not to say anything more, but I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as he mentioned it.

Captain Kuchiki cleared his throat before speaking. "We need to return to Seireitei now, if there are any signs of arrancar activity in Karakura town, you are expected to notify us right away." With that, I felt him shift my body to support it with one hand. I heard his zanpakutō being drawn, and I could tell a moment later he opened a Senkaimon.

"Wish Yuuko my best when she awakes, Captain Kuchiki." Uraharas voice seemed a bit muffled to me, but I assumed he just pulled out his ever-present fan.

Without another word, the Kuchiki sheathed his zanpakutō and walked through the doors. As soon as we were inside the dangai, Kuchiki once again supported my weight with both his arms.

I continued to pretend to be asleep. Even if I wasn't, I didn't know what I could say or do. My legs felt numb, my ribs were a constant pain, and my arm still felt like it was on fire. It was a miracle I could even fall asleep in the first place. The only thing I could really think of doing was keeping my head against the Kuchikis shoulder, even if the ends of his hair would tickle my face at times, it was simply... the most comfort I have felt in a long, long time.

Although I tried to keep that thought away from my mind, it simply kept coming. This Captain, who I believed not too long ago, was simply an aristocratic man who seemed apathetic towards almost everything, and didn't think highly of me: his lieutenants friend. He has now become someone who I can barely keep out of my thoughts... in just the span of a few short days, ever since Captain-Commander Yamamoto suggested I ask him for his help, it has become this way. Why? It's not as though the Kuchiki has really acted any differently towards me. I mean, he might've talked to me a couple times rather than just ignore me... he might've seemed more curious about me than normal... and he might've suggested that he does care about the way I feel.

But honestly, he's probably only doing that because he has to train me now and needs to learn more about me. I couldn't even stop myself from thinking bitterly that the only reason he's doing it is because my Captain asked it of him... either that or because he thinks of me as a needy, and all shinigami are trained to help those in need. It's foolish of me to think into it so much. Then why the hell can't I stop myself? I admit, the Captain is truly very attractive. He's caring, brave, and he knows that I dislike the Kuchiki clan, and yet he still agreed to train me, which is one of the reasons why I feel compelled to know more about this man. But... I _can't_ let myself. The situation is far too like the past... I won't let my feelings get the better of me. I _have_ to prepare myself. If I don't... it's very likely I won't be able to recover mentally again.

Before I could finish my own internal struggle, I heard the Captain speak.

"I take it you're awake, Shinobu?"

My eyes opened slowly. I was wondering what gave me away, and it took me only a moment before I figured it out. My heart was beating erratically; I assume because of where my thoughts were. It wouldn't be surprising if the other Captain heard, if not felt, it. I sighed softly. "Yes, sir." Feeling awkward leaving my head on the others shoulder now that the Captain knew I was awake, I straightened up and looked ahead of us, attempting to hide the blush I felt.

An awkward silence fell over us for a few minutes. I wasn't sure what to say, and whether or not he felt the same way, I had no clue.

After a few minutes though, I decided to just say whatever came to my mind; I just hoped it wouldn't be something stupid. "Sir, I... I'm sorry for falling asleep earlier. I know it was probably extremely uncomfortable for you, so I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

In the corner of my eye, I saw the Captain shake his head. "I didn't mind at all, don't worry about it."

After a moment, I thought we'd continue on in yet another awkward silence, but as soon as that thought crossed my mind, Captain Kuchiki spoke again. "How's your arm?"

It was a short question, but it held the promise of a conversation rather than awkward silence... if I answer correctly, anyways. "The area of the broken bone turned numb a while ago, but my shoulder is still sore. Even if the 4th division doesn't do anything with it, it'll probably be completely healed within a couple months."

The Captain nodded. "I'll make sure they heal it. Especially if you'd like to start the training you asked me about."

I nodded quickly, focusing my gaze on the Captain now. "Of course!" Even if I tried, I doubt I could have hidden the enthusiasm in my voice.

Captain Kuchiki's eyes widened at my reply, and just barely, his lips curved very slightly in the smallest of smiles. "Good, we can probably start within the week, if you'd like?"

Once again, I nodded, not wasting a moment and immediately answered: "Absolutely, sir!"

"_Jeez, Yuuko, want to make it any more obvious that you're hanging onto his every word?"_ I heard my Zanpakutō say. He said it in an obviously teasing voice, but I couldn't deny that I was still upset with him, so I didn't bother to reply to him.

The Captain nodded, seeming satisfied with my reply.

This time when the silence descended on us again, it wasn't at all awkward. Actually, if I had to name it, it'd be a pretty comfortable one. However, my Zanpakutō simply couldn't stay quiet.

"_Are you going to ignore me now, Yuu-chan?"_

I rolled my eyes as he used that nickname on me. Normally Renji's the only one who calls me that; my Zanpakutō only does it to tease me. But, I really did hate ignoring him as well, even if I was upset with him. _"What do you want?"_ I replied to him in my mind, definitely not wanting the Captain to hear any half of this conversation.

"_A favor, actually."_

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion at this. I cast my Zanpakutō a glance; it was currently hanging next to the Captains own katana in his obi sash. _"What favor?" _It was odd for him to ask for any favors, so obviously it had peaked my curiosity.

"_Everything I helped you with in Hueco Mundo, keep it a secret. Whether it be me communicating with you from so far away, to me helping you fight the poison. Don't let anyone in seireitei know about it."_

By now, I could see the faint far-off glow that signaled we were almost to our destination. However, instead of being excited that I was almost back home, I couldn't focus on anything other than my Zanpakutō's words. "_W-why not?"_

I heard the voice in my head sigh. "_Don't worry about all that right now, just promise me you won't tell. Not yet."_

"_I just don't underst-"_

Cutting me off, my Zanpakutōs voice grew more serious, his tone insisting that I don't refuse. "_Dammit,_ j_ust promise me, Yuuko!_"

I was definitely shocked at hearing him yell at me, but I was more upset than anything at the moment. Once again, my zanpakutō refused to tell me something important. "_Fine."_

My Zanpakutō went silent after that, but I felt his gratitude. It didn't make me feel any better though, and I couldn't stop the sigh from escaping my lips, catching the Captains attention.

"Are you alright?"

I looked back up at the Captain when I heard the concern in his voice. I tried to steady my voice so it wouldn't show my anger. "Y-yes, everything's fine, thank you." I quickly tried to come up with an excuse for my sigh, "I'm just not looking forward to all the reports I'll have to do for this assignment is all."

Captain Kuchiki nodded, seeming deep in thought for a few moments before replying, "I see. Well, I'm not sure if you need it, but the 6th division is generally quiet. So, if you happen to need the silence in order to concentrate, feel free to help yourself."

We were just about to reach the end of the dangai when he finished speaking. I was a bit shocked by the offer, but I couldn't hold back the joy I felt at it either. "Thank you, sir." As soon as I finished speaking, we were walking out of the Soul Soceity main Senkaimon.

The guards seemed a bit surprised to find the condition I was in, especially being carried by the 6th division Captain, but they all bowed to us, chanting in unison. "Welcome back!"

Lieutenant Abarai Renji was standing in the middle of the pathway in front of the Senkaimon, he gave a half-bow before welcoming us as well. "Captain Kuchiki, Shinobu, welcome back." He walked up to us, although the Captain never stopped walking so the Lieutenant had no choice but to simply fall in step beside us. My face was completely red with the embarrassment of being carried this way. "Yuu-chan, damn! What happened to you?" I could see him eying the dried blood marking most of my right arm.

"I'll be alright, Renji. The arrancars we faced seemed to be quite a bit stronger than what you described to me." The Lieutenant once told me everything about his many fights with the arrancars in the past, so I felt confident saying the ones I faced must've been stronger than the ones he did.

"Whoa, really?! I didn't think there were many arrancar left after Aizen." The Lieutenant almost had to jog to keep up with the brisk pace of the Captain. I was simply trying not to pay attention to the many shinigami we passed, all of who seemed shocked at what they saw.

"There were only a few, as far as I could tell."

The Captain spoke up as soon as I finished speaking, "You can hear all the details later. Go ahead of us and tell the 4th division to be ready for our arrival."

"Of course, right away, sir!" Renji patted me softly on the top of my head before running off.

We actually weren't very far away from the 4th division now, but it was always good for the division to have a heads-up about what they were about to be dealing with, so I understood him sending Renji off.

The rest of the walk to the 4th division took nearly half an hour. The walk itself was filled with complete silence, although it wasn't uncomfortable, I still would have preferred to have Renji walking with us. The only thing I could think about the entire walk was how heavenly the Captain smelled; It was a rich scent of just blooming flowers, along with something else that I couldn't quite place my finger on, it was very familiar though... I took another deep breath of him, but no name would come to mind. When I saw the Captain cast me a glance, I quickly turned away, which only made my blush deepen. I definitely didn't like having the Kuchiki invading my thoughts every moment, but no matter how much I told myself to quit, it never lasted longer than a few moments before he was on my mind yet again.

I decided to simply quit pushing the thoughts away. Within moments everything that made me attracted to the Captain filled my mind. Of course, no where in sight were the thoughts about why I disliked him, I would never be that lucky.

My mind didn't take a single break from thinking about Captain Kuchiki the entire walk.

* * *

When we reached the division, there were three unseated shinigami, and Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane waiting for us.

"Captain Kuchiki, if you could please carry 3rd seat Shinobu Yuuko inside, we'll begin her treatment right away." The Lieutenants voice was soft, yet very confident. I haven't had any situations where I've had to work with Lieutenant Kotetsu, so how completely different her voice was from her appearance surprised me.

The Captain didn't say a word, he just followed the Lieutenant when the former began walking inside the building.

We didn't go very deep into the quarters, but there were more shinigami than I expected to see, all bowing down as we passed. Although, whether they bowed to the Lieutenant or the Captain, I had no clue.

When our group came around a corner, I saw Renji leaning next to a door. He stood up straight when he saw us approaching.

The 4th division Lieutenant walked into the room Renji was next to. Captain Kuchiki and I, along with the other unseated officers, followed right behind her. Renji simply stood in the doorway, silently observing.

The room itself wasn't too large, but I thought it was too bright for my liking. Although, I just spent many hours in a dark, underground area, so everything was too bright for me at the moment. The Captain set me down in one of the chairs in the corner of the room.

Lieutenant Kotetsu immediately sat down in the chair next to me, already working on my arm. A light green light emitted out of her hand as she began healing my wounds. It felt soothing, cool against my fever-like skin; it took all the pain away almost instantly.

Captain Kuchiki walked out of the room, although I still saw the edges of his Shihakusho just barely visible in the doorway. I couldn't suppress the quiet relieved sigh that came out when I saw he hadn't left completely.

When the Lieutenant finished healing the fractured bone and began working on the cuts and bruises covering my arm, she asked me to tell her everything that happened.

I started from the beginning, when the arrancar first snuck up on me and Kurosaki. I mentioned how, when one arrancar touched me, I felt really weak, as if I were poisoned. This made her turn around and whisper to an unseated officer to get a vial and something else that I didn't quite catch, but the shinigami ran out of the room as soon as she finished.

I continued with the story, leaving out everything that my Zanpakutō told and helped me with; which wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be. I told her absolutely everything else though, not leaving out any detail. As she was healing my broken ribs, I told her my legs still didn't have any strength in them.

She only nodded her head though, and motioned for the shinigami that just came back to come forth. He carried all the materials needed to take a vial of blood from me, which she quickly did with perfected ease, even with me shifting away from the needle every second. The shinigami next handed the Lieutenant another vial, filled with a light green liquid.

"This should clear anything out from your system. I won't know until I run some tests on your blood, but I can only suspect that the arrancar injected his reiastu into your system. I could feel it as I healed your wounds. I'll let you know more as soon as I do, but first: drink." She held up the opened vial toward me.

I took the vial from her hands, but I hesitated. The green liquid didn't look the least bit appealing. However, I knew I wouldn't be able to walk out of the division without drinking it, so I held my breath and quickly downed it in one large mouthful. _Well... that just might've been one of the most disgusting things that have ever gone past my lips._ I coughed lightly before speaking. "Th-thank you, Lieutenant Kotetsu."

She nodded her head again, writing a couple notes in a journal on the desk before turning back to me. "How do your legs feel? The treatment should work within moments of taking it."

I attempted to move my legs. They still felt heavy, but every second that heaviness was fading, and I was able to move them as far as I could while seated. I looked up at the woman next to me and smiled. "They feel great, thank you!"

The shinigami smiled back at me before turning around, picking up her things. "You're free to go then, if you feel like the effects are coming back, come back right away. I'll let you know as soon as I find anything out about what the arrancar did."

I stood up quickly, having to balance myself on the nearby desk, but I still forced myself to bow. "Thank you again, Lieutenant Kotetsu."

She, along with the other shinigami from the 4th division, left the room then.

Renji quickly came inside, offering me an arm to help walk me out. "Thanks, Renji."

After giving me one of his enormous trademark smiles, he spoke. "Do you need me to walk you back to your quarters?"

We walked out of the room and began down the hall, I saw Captain Kuchiki following closely behind us, although I was so distracted by Renji that I completely forgot about the Captain not even a moment later.

"No, I'm sure I can walk myself, it's not even a ten minute walk from here anyways." Even though I was able to keep myself standing and walking perfectly well by now, I didn't let go of Renjis arm. It was a nice comfort.

When we walked out of the division though, I thought the time for us to part come too quickly. We'd go in separate directions now, and I didn't think I spent enough time with Renji yet. Although, I knew if he followed me back, he'd want to hang out for a while, which normally I wouldn't mind, especially after just learning that his crush felt the same way about him... but, normally I didn't just come back from a long and tiring mission, I was definitely too tired to do anything other than walk home and sleep at the moment.

"Renji, are you free tomorrow night?"

He raised an eyebrow, thinking hard for a moment before answering. "Yep, as far as I'm aware anyways. What's up?"

"I just missed you is all, let's go out then." The Captain silently walking behind us raised an eyebrow at this, but I was still so focused on Renji, I didn't know he was there.

The Lieutenant quickly nodded his head. "Sounds good, Yuu-chan." He patted me softly on the head before taking off in the direction of the 6th division.

I was just about to walk off myself when I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I jumped slightly at being startled, and willed my heartbeat to slow down as I turned around. I shouldn't have been surprised to see Captain Kuchiki there, yet I was.

"Shinobu, I just wanted to say goodnight. Also, don't forget about my offer." Without even waiting for a reply from me, he walked off in the same direction as Renji.

* * *

My heartbeat still didn't slow down when I reached my own quarters a few minutes later.

I was already in bed before I knew it, my body running through the normal motions while my mind was completely elsewhere.

The thought that came into my head just as I fell asleep: _Sanity has completely left me... I'm way too excited for a simple offer that has to do with work._

-End of Chapter 10-

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the delay with this chapter, as I said before: My birthday was on Thursday, so I was very busy and had no time to write/post this. But, anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you to my new beta ( /u/1605072/my-forgotten-rose ), you've made this chapter 40 times better than it ever would've been, you're amazing! :)

Updates will now be on (or around) Sunday!

So, look forward to Chapter 11 in one week! :)

If you could do me the honor of leaving a review, I'd really appreciate it.

Thank you!

-The Neko Lover


End file.
